Bits and Bites
by Calzona113
Summary: A collection of Calzona one-shots, all prompted so I don't choose the subjects!
1. What does it say?

AN: Prompt was 'tattoo' from little-fasionista. One-shot set after the plane crash, way after the plane crash.

Arizona Robbins was tired; getting back into the routine of work was hard enough after a years absence, let alone with just one leg. It had been a hard year, a long year, but finally she felt like she was back to being something of her old self. Callie and her were even getting better now, they'd started talking, touching, finding one another against amongst all the grief. Arizona missed her wife. She missed _being_ the wife that she was meant to be.

As she walked into the apartment she noticed instantly that she was not the only one home, Callie had obviously picked up Sofia already as their coats were strewn over the couch. 'Callie?'

Arizona walked gingerly through the apartment, her prosthesis being to really nip after a nine hour shift at the hospital. 'Cal?' Opening the bedroom door Arizona stopped dead as she saw an underwear-clad stood on the other side of the bed. It wasn't just the fact that she hadn't seen that much of her wife for nearly a year it was the writing on Callie's chest that caught her eye the most. On seeing Arizona enter the room Callie had hastily tried to cover herself up, not ready to explain herself yet.

'Stop.' Arizona said, 'What-t?' Arizona walked forwards, around the bed, thinking hard before deciding to reach her hand out and gently tracing the black lettering that now lay on Callie's left chest, just about over where her heart was.

Callie tensed underneath Arizona's touch, 'It-t...'

'What does it say?'

'Arizona, por siempre mi amor.' Callie spoke without looking, her voice quiet.

Arizona gulped, tears already forming in her eyes, 'What does it mean?'

'Arizona, forever my love.' Callie said.

'When did you get it?' Arizona asked.

'The day after you told me you didn't hate me, and that you still loved me.' Callie answered.

Arizona didn't know what to say; it was something so simple and yet something that brought down the remainder of the walls that Arizona had built up long before as she reached forward and kissed her wife properly for the first time in nearly a year.


	2. You're not really

**A/N: So Anon requested that Sofia say that Arizona isn't her mother in an argument...did my best with this cause damn was it hard!**

Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres knew she was in trouble. She knew she was going to be grounded forever. She knew that her Moms would be up waiting for her, but that's why she sat where she was, on the wall across the street from the house she shared with her Moms and her younger brother and sister. At sixteen years old Sofia was rebelling. Her Moms had told her to be home for eight, it was now midnight. They'd told her not to spend time with the resident bad-boy of her school, Mitch, so she'd spent the last five hours making out with him. They'd told her that she shouldn't drink until she's old enough unless she was in the house with them, so she'd drank a bottle of wine and was now slightly drunk.

Sighing she pushed herself off of the wall and stomped up the front steps, she'd barely put her key in the front door when the door was almost flung of its hinges as a very angry Arizona Robbins threw it open. Without a word Sofia walked past her, not looking at her and making her way instantly for the stairs.

'Oh I don't think so.' Arizona growled, 'Living room, now.'

'I need to go to bed, it's a school night.' Sofia replied instantly, stopping mid-way up the stairs.

'Get back down here right now!' Arizona said, the anger pouring out of her.

'Look, seriously, it's no big deal, you make out like I'm this big huge disappointment just cause I came home late and was busy with a guy that you don't like, but let's be honest here, I get straight A's, I've never been arrested, unlike most of the folks in my year, so give it a rest Arizona.'

There was practically steam coming out of Arizona's ears now, luckily Callie had now entered the hallway, 'Sofia Robbin, you don't talk to your Mom like that!'

Sofia just shook her head, 'Can we please do this tomorrow?'

'No, we're doing it _now_.' Arizona said, her voice slightly more timid that it had been before. 'Why are you being so awkward all of a sudden?'

'Why are you trying to rule my life?' Sofia shot back.

'Because I'm your Mother.'

'Well, no, you're not really are you.' As soon as the words left her mouth, Sofia regretted it instantly. Even through her slightly drunken gaze she saw her Mama's face, she saw what she did to her and in that split second she hated herself. 'M-'

Callie just stood there her mouth wide open, Arizona meanwhile just shook her head, 'I'm going to bed.' The blonde muttered as she pushed her way past Sofia.

'Mom, wait...I-i-...' Sofia tried to get her words out, her eyes pooling with tears.

'Sofia, get out of my way.' Arizona said to the floor, Callie reached up and pulled Sofia's arm so that Arizona could get past, knowing that her wife needed some space and knowing that she needed to talk to their daughter.

'Shit.' Sofia said as she heard her Moms bedroom door shut quietly.

'Shit doesn't even come close.' Callie said, 'Kitchen.' Sofia didn't argue this time and obediently followed her Mother into the kitchen, sitting on one of the bar stools, her head in her hands. Callie placed a glass of water in front of her. 'Drink it.'

'Ma-'

'Drink it, so you don't have a hangover for school.' Callie said, sitting opposite her daughter.

Sofia quietly supped at the glass, tears gently falling from her face. 'Ma...what the hell did I just do?'

'You tell me.' Callie replied, 'Cause this isn't you. This hasn't been you for the past couple of months Sof...I don't get it? You've changed, and I get that you're a teenager and your hormones are everywhere and you've got classes left right and centre, but tonight...Sof what you just said...'

'I know...' Sofia replied. 'You don't need to tell me what I just said.'

'You know how hard it's been for her Sof.' Callie said softly, 'You know how you came into the world, and God knows I wouldn't change a thing, neither would Arizona, but you know that it wasn't..._ideal_...and how insecure your Mom is about it all...'

'You don't think I don't have the same insecurities?' Sofia asked quietly.

Callie's brow furrowed, 'What?'

'You don't think that I know that Charlie and Tim are both products of love and I'm a...mistake.'

'Sofia!' Callie said, astonished, 'How can you think that?'

'You just said it yourself!' Sofia replied, 'I wasn't meant to happen, I destroyed the relationship that you and Mom had...I ruined your lives!'

'You didn't.' A soft voice came from the kitchen door. Both raven heads turned to find Arizona leant against the door frame, her eyes red and puffy. 'You changed our lives, you brought us back together, you are the sole reason that I am able to be the person I am today, be the...be the Mother I am today. You, and your Ma, are the reason I'm alive...you're what I fought for out in those woods fifteen years ago, your what brought me home, and that, that makes you the most special part of this family.'

Sofia buried her face in her hands as more tears fell from her face, too ashamed to look into her Mom's eyes, not after what she'd just said. 'I'm so sorry.'

'I know.' Arizona replied.

'I didn't mean it.'

'I know.' Arizona said again.

'But this has to be coming from somewhere Sof?' Callie spoke, 'This...change?'

Sof shook her head, 'It's because I'm a coward ok?'

Callie's eyes met Arizona briefly, a nod from each to show that they were ok.

'I'm nothing like either of you, I'm a freaking coward, I'm not a good man in a storm like you two raised me to be...'

'Yes you are.' Arizona said, now moving to sit next to Callie, a tanned hand reaching over to her thigh.

'You know why I started going out with Mitch? Why I started staying out late?'

Both Callie and Arizona shook their heads.

'Because there were rumours going round...rumours that I was gay, because apparently if you have gay parents you can't possibly be straight...and instead of standing up to them, instead of brushing them off and just turning the cheek...I did this! I weeded my way into the 'cool' gang, started seeing Mitch, started doing anything I could to shake the rumours...and now, now I've made you hate me.'

Arizona shook her head, 'Sof, I could never hate you.'

'Even after what I just said?'

Arizona nodded, 'I know you didn't mean it...that doesn't mean it didn't hurt, because it did, but I know, deep down, that you didn't mean it.'

'I don't even know why...where it came from...I'm so sorry Mom,' Sof said, reaching her hand out for Arizona's, relieved when the blonde didn't pull away. 'I love you so much, you're my Mom and I'm so sorry.'

Arizona nodded, 'I love you too.'

Sofia sighed heavily, 'Can we just forget this every happened?'

Arizona smiled softly, 'Eventually.'

'But, in the mean time, you are grounded for two months.' Callie finished.

Sofia didn't even argue, just nodded, 'I know, I'll turn it around again, I promise. I know it's a school night, but can we have some chocolate pancakes?'

Arizona laughed, 'There's always time for chocolate pancakes.'

'Thanks Mom.' Sofia replied, her hands closing over Arizona's and holding on tight trying to convey in that simply gesture just how much love she had for her Mama.


	3. You said what?

**A/N: xxClois-LuverXX requested a one-shot when Callie finds out about Mark calling Arizona nothing after the car crash.**

Callie sat in the corner of the locker room quietly enjoying her coffee; she'd been back at work for about two months and although she missed Arizona, particularly now that they were newly-weds, and Sofia terribly, she was really enjoying being back into the swing of things. She didn't look up as others came and went from the room, she was relatively hidden, enjoying a rare moment of peace in a usually hectic day.

'Who's service are you on?'

'Bailey's...I swear let me swap, you're on Robbins' right?'

'Yeah, she's really cool.'

Callie smiled at that, glad that her wife's reputation proceeded her once more.

'I thought she'd go all...angry you know, after what happened to her and Dr. Torres.'

'The crash you mean?'

Callie rolled her eyes, the gossip mongers in the hospital were once more in full voice it seemed, it had been about five months in all since the actual crash, and still people were talking about it.

'Well not just that, didn't you hear about the show down that her and Sloan had?'

Callie's attention was fully fixed on the gossip now.

'No?'

'Well, it was when they were trying to decide whether they should concentrate on saving Torres or the baby, Robbins was fighting for the baby, Sloan for Callie...odd really...anyway he said some horrible things, so did Robbins really but then he said she was nothing. Told her that she wasn't the baby's Mom and yeah...I've never seen someone look so..._defeated_ you know...I honestly don't know how she does it every day, gets up and looks after that man's kid after what he said to her.'

Callie sat so still she barely let out a breath. She didn't have a clue what those interns had been talking about, she didn't know that Mark and Arizona had had an argument, didn't know that he had called her..._nothing?!_ The anger took over her instantly and instead of remaining hidden she bustled out of the locker room, ignoring the looks of bewilderment on the groups' faces.

Stalking through the halls of Seattle Grace Callie ignored all the looks she was receiving, ignored people when they called out her name, until eventually she heard the one voice that she needed to talk to.

'Torres!' Mark called out seeing his best friend walking with a look of purpose and anger. 'Who's pissed you off this time?'

Callie turned on her heel, grabbing Mark's arm and dragging him into the nearest on-call room.

'Whooahhh, what's going on?'

'You!' Callie angrily pointed her finger at him. 'What did you say to her?'

'To who?' Mark asked genuinely confused.

'You called her fucking nothing?'

Mark eyes went wide in recognition, 'She told you.'

Callie shook her head, she had wanted to believe that the gossip had been exaggerated, that they were wrong, 'No, _she_ didn't, I just had to hear it from a group of asshole interns who were wondering how the hell Arizona manages to live with us all!'

Mark floundered, 'I thought Arizona had told you...it's fine, we made up, I apologised.'

'That is _so_ not the point here Mark!' Callie said, 'The point is you hit her on one of biggest insecurities...the point is no one told me!'

'Hey, she threw some punches of her own Cal...called me a sperm donor...' Mark said sheepishly.

'But you called her _nothing?!' _Callie countered. 'Did you say anything else to her?'

Mark didn't answer, he didn't want to have to tell Callie everything.

'Mark!' Callie said, shoving him slightly to get him to pay attention.

'She called me a sperm donor!' Mark said again. 'I was fighting for you...Arizona was fighting for Sof...I suppose, she didn't want you to wake up and have no baby...I just wanted you to wake up. She said something about me and you screwing again...I told her to get over it, that it was no big deal...'

'Keep talking.' Callie said, her voice failing to stay steady.

'I said we could just screw again to make another baby...obviously that didn't go down too well...I said that she'd never wanted it...she said what she didn't ask for was me...called me a sperm donor, which kinda hit a chord with me, so I hit the only chord I could...'

'What _exactly_ did you say?' Callie said.

'I told her that she didn't get a say, that this was my family, my baby, that I was the father...and that she wasn't anything...that she was nothing.'

Callie shoved Mark roughly back against the door, 'Give me one good reason why I should break your hands right now?'

'Because Sof would miss me?' Mark replied.

Callie shook her head, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because we got over it, I apologised, me and Arizona started to get on and look where we are now...why would I want to ruin that?'

'Why didn't Arizona tell me?'

'That, I can't answer.' Mark replied honestly. 'I was very surprised that she didn't tell you it straight away to be honest, the way we were at each other, I would've thought she'd have told you the first chance she got...'

Callie sighed, 'I need to talk to her.'

'Cal, are we ok?' Mark asked as Callie went to leave.

Callie laughed, 'I want to hit you Mark for what you said, and it's seriously _not_ ok...I just, I need to talk to Zo ok?'

'Ok.' Mark replied, letting Callie go, sighing as he flopped down onto the bed mad at himself for saying what he had said in the heat of an unbearable moment.

XX

Callie eventually found Arizona, not in the peds wing, not in the attending's lounge or an on-call room, but in the day-care. Callie watched her through the window silently as Arizona picked up their daughter, lifting her up in the air causing Sofia to squeal with delight. The sight made Callie's heart swell, even more so now that she knew what she did. How Arizona could have just carried on and not told her she didn't know; it made Callie realise just how strong her wife was.

Feeling eyes watching her, Arizona looked up to find Callie looking in at her, she frowned as she saw Callie looked...angry and upset, placing Sofia back in her crib she made her way outside. 'Hey you.'

'Hey.' Callie replied.

'You ok?' Arizona asked. 'You look upset?'

Callie just shook her head, 'Can we go somewhere and talk?'

Arizona's eyebrows instantly raised, 'Umm...yeah sure, everything ok?'

'I just need to talk to you Zo.' Callie replied, taking Arizona's hand and leading them down the corridor and into the nearest empty room she could find.

'Ok, you're scaring me.' Arizona said as Callie shut the door behind them, finding themselves in a store cupboard. 'What's wrong?'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Callie asked quietly.

'Tell you what sweetheart?' Arizona asked, her hand still firmly in Callie's.

'About what happened that day?' Callie asked. 'The day of the crash...you and Mark...'

Arizona's hand slipped out of Callie's, all the memories of that day instantly flooding back, 'You know?'

'I just found out.' Callie replied, 'I heard some people talking about it in the locker room, confronted Mark and he told me everything that was said.'

Arizona just looked to the floor, unable to meet Callie's eye.

'Babe?' Callie moved forward, taking both of Arizona's hands in hers. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It wasn't important.' Arizona replied, 'You were recovering, Sofia was recovering, it wasn't the time or it to be spoken about...besides me and Mark were fine with each other.'

'I know, but still, Zo, you should've said something...I should have known...'

'Callie, it's fine, what was said was said...'

'Noo, it's not fine.' Callie replied, 'What he said to you...'

'I said some nasty things to him too Callie.' Arizona said, 'We were both hurting; both of us thought we knew best...' Arizona sighed, 'You know what else he probably hasn't told you...or I haven't told you?'

Callie groaned, 'There's more?

'On our wedding day...you weren't the only one who needed a bit of moral support.' Arizona said sheepishly.

'What?' Callie asked, concerned that Arizona had got cold feet.

'No, no, not like that. I mean I was upset, about Tim, about my Dad not giving him the time that he deserved...and Mark, he talked to me, he let me cry on his shoulder...he was _there_.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.' Arizona said offering a small smile. 'What happened on that day...it hurt, of course it did, but I didn't want to burden you with it and me and Mark are cool now, I know that I'm Sofia's Mama, he knows I'm Sofia's Mama, and that's all that matters really.'

'You know you're amazing right?' Callie said.

'Only 'cause I've got you.'


	4. I'm a dessert kinda girl

**A/N: NncyL72 requested Calzona's first time! Hope I did it justice! It ended up being so much longer than I intended!**

'_But I like the girl who has the sandwiches.' _

Callie smiled as she remembered the words Arizona had spoken to her earlier that day; at the start of the day it had looked like Callie and Arizona were over before they'd even begun; now it seemed they were better than ever. After Izzie and Alex's wedding, Callie had invited Arizona over to her apartment later that night, for the pizza date they had planned.

Now Callie sat impatiently waiting for Arizona to arrive; she had picked a casual outfit of jeans and a top with a plunging neckline; this was going to be _their_ night, the night that they had meant to share the evening before. Callie couldn't deny the fact that she was not only extremely excited, but also ridiculously nervous; she knew that Arizona had always been a lesbian, she obviously had a lot more experience than Callie who had only been with one woman before, and she was nothing compared to Arizona. Callie's nerves were only exaggerated by the feelings she already had for the perky peds surgeon with the butterflies on her scrub cap; already she felt more for Arizona than she ever did for George, or Erica, or anyone else at this stage in a relationship; she found her mind occupied with Arizona and everything about her for large periods of the day, imagining what she looked like naked, imagining what she tasted like. Callie took a deep sobering breath, she needed to calm down, she didn't want Arizona to sense her nerves, she needed to appear totally calm and collected...or try at least.

Making her way up the stairs in Callie's apartment block, Arizona's mind was going through much the same process as Callie's. She was nervous...and Arizona Robbins was not a nervous person, especially where women were concerned. She'd been here countless times before, more times than she cared to think on, but something about this was so different...the fact that she was nervous showed Arizona that Callie meant more to her than she should at this early stage of a relationship. Inhaling a deep breath Arizona reached forwards and knocked gently on the door, pizza in one hand and a crate of beer tucked under her other arm.

Callie practically fell over her own feet as the knock sounded out around her apartment, composing herself as she reached the door she opened it with a smile. 'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' Arizona replied, reaching forwards to gently peck Callie on the lips. 'I have pizza and I have beer.'

'What more could I ask for?' Callie replied rhetorically, taking the beer off of Arizona and placing it on the kitchen bar. Turning back she got her first proper look at Arizona who was kicking off her boots; she herself had on a very tight fitting pair of jeans and a simple green top that although baggy, hung off the shoulders to show glimpses of the toned body underneath.

'Calliope?' Arizona said, a sly grin on her face.

'Hmm?'

'I said crack one open...but you were distracted.'

'Oh, right, yeah.' Callie said, a blush creeping on her face and neck as she felt like she was the kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Arizona smiled to herself, seeing Callie look at her in that way did things to her that she didn't know was possible with just one look. Putting the pizza on the side Arizona stepped up behind Callie, deciding to take the first step, as she pressed her front into Callie's back, kissing her softly on the back of her neck she murmured, 'You're cute when you blush.'

Callie smiled at the contact, turning round in Arizona's arms, pressing her own lips against Arizona's, 'And you're just cute all the time.' She replied with a wink. 'So, pizza?' Callie looked up when she didn't get an answer, finding Arizona's eyes raking her own body, resting finally somewhere around where her top revealed what was promised underneath.

'I'm more of a dessert first kinda girl.' Arizona replied, closing the space between them once again as she pressed Callie's back to the refrigerator, her lips hungrily finding Callie's, their beer and pizza totally forgotten as both women got lost in the feel of one another. The kiss heated up as Arizona swiped her tongue across Callie's lips, access willingly given as their tongue's danced around each other, exploring every inch of each other. A guttural moan came from deep within Callie, a noise which Arizona had never heard before, a noise that she knew would be the undoing of her. Responding to Callie's moan, Arizona moved her hands down from Callie's face, tracing the curves of her body, until they rested on her hips, pulling herself closer.

Callie pushed forwards herself, slightly taller and stronger than Arizona, she was able to manoeuvre the situation so that Arizona now had her ass pressed on one of the kitchen tops. Pushing the blonde further, Arizona's body reacted of its own accord, her legs lifting and wrapping behind Callie causing the Latina to grin into their kiss, moving her hands so they roamed over Arizona's legs, coming to rest on her perfectly formed ass.

'Bedroom...Now.' Arizona breathed out in between devouring Callie's mouth. Callie needed no more persuasion as she carried Arizona easily towards her bedroom, meeting the door frame on the way, but eventually crashing onto the bed, Arizona trapped underneath her. Placing her hands either side of the blonde's head, Callie pushed herself up and just looked at Arizona for a second. It was as though those blue eyes bore straight into her soul, passion, lust and wanting all evident. Bending her arms Callie's lips found Arizona's again as she nipped at her bottom lip before making her way along Arizona's neck, her lips gently kissing their way along until she met her ear lobe. Taking it into her mouth, she licked around it gently before nipping it causing a moan to tumble out of Arizona. Callie grinned wickedly as she traced her fingers down, over Arizona's breasts, working her way down to the small strip of skin that was showing in between her top and jeans. Tracing her fingers gently along, Callie worked her hand underneath, finding nothing but toned flesh; unable to resist no longer, she pulled Arizona's top off, barely breaking contact with her as her lips returned to kissing their way along every inch of the newly exposed flesh.

Arizona was finding it extremely difficult to keep her head; no one had ever made her feel so alive as Callie was in that instant. Every kiss, every touch, set her body on fire. Reaching down she pulled off Callie's top, looking down she grinned as she saw the view she was greeted with as Callie's bra-covered breasts hung before her. Straining her head forwards she kissed the caramel skin in front of her, taking great care to lavish each part of each breast with all the kisses she could. Callie continued her journey with her hands, slowly unbuckling Arizona's belt, popping her button and undoing the zipper. Travelling down she placed a kiss just above Arizona's panty-line, before placing one on her pants. Arizona could see that the cogs in Callie's head were turning ten-to-the-dozen, she could see the nerves there, could see that reassurance was needed; wrapping her legs behind Callie she easily flipped them over so she now was the one on top. Re-acquainting herself with Callie's mouth, she felt Callie relax as she now took the control, kissing her way down in the same way Callie had, she too flipped open the button of Callie's jeans. Leaving a trail of kisses along the width of her pants she stopped, looking up to Callie for permission to do what she wanted, Callie's eyes met hers and that was all the reassurance she needed.

Rocking back on her heels, Arizona pulled Callie's jeans off, throwing them to the side she remained where she was, taking in the vision that was Callie in red, hot lingerie. Callie picked at the bed beneath her nervously, no one had ever looked at Callie like Arizona was right now, on seeing that unease Arizona moved forwards, holding her head just above Callie's she whispered, 'You are so beautiful.' Capturing Callie's lips once more, she allowed Callie to shove her own jeans off, revealing her own set of baby blue lingerie, hand-picked with great care to match her eyes. Deciding she needed to see the full view herself, Callie rolled them over once more, sitting back much as Arizona had to take in the view, her eyes taking in every inch of Arizona.

Sitting up Arizona kissed at Callie's chest as she reached behind, unhooking the bra as Callie's breasts were released. Arizona took each breast in turn, kissing each before taking each nipple in her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue around them, smiling as each went hard for her. Releasing Arizona's bra in turn, Callie reciprocated the blonde's actions, her hands reaching behind Arizona, slipping beneath her pants to grip the ass beneath. Laying them back down, Callie's mouth returned to Arizona's as she reached between them, cupping Arizona's pants she couldn't help but moan as she felt how wet Arizona was through her panties.

All anxiousness thrown out the window, Callie slipped her right hand underneath Arizona's pants, her fingers sliding through the wetness that awaited her. Arizona's hips bucked involuntarily as she moaned into Callie's mouth, 'Fuck...' Callie smiled at that, she'd never heard Arizona Robbins curse before. Giving her one more hard kiss, Callie sat back, taking Arizona's pants with her as her eyes fell upon the most beautiful sight she had ever seen – a totally naked Arizona. Returning her mouth to Arizona's chest, she traced her tongue down the centre of her body, dipping into her navel before ending up where she wanted to be most of all. Licking her lips, she dipped her tongue into Arizona's wetness for the first time, moaning as she tasted the blonde on her tongue; it was her new favourite.

Arizona's hands gripped into Callie's hair, her mind couldn't think as Callie's tongue worked nothing short of magic. Her hips bucked as Callie's tongue ran the entire length of her slit before entering her slightly. 'Holy crap...' Arizona breathed as she felt Callie's tongue make its way up to her clit before repeating the same circuit again. 'Shit, Cal, I need...' Arizona was unable to finish that sentence as Callie seemingly read her mind and pushed a finger inside of her, moving her tongue to work solely on Arizona's clit.

Callie grinned once more as she felt Arizona pull roughly on her hair, another loud moan escaping the blonde as Callie slipped another finger inside of her. She could feel Arizona getting close, so she purposefully slowed her actions right down, keeping Arizona right on the edge for as long as she possible could.

'Cal-l-...please-e...' Arizona's plea came causing Callie to hit her full stride, tongue and fingers working in perfect unison as Arizona's orgasm ripped through her entire body. Hearing Arizona come undone at her fingertips was a sound so beautiful to Callie, something that made her own arousal reach new heights as Arizona's body shuddered before becoming still. Lazily tracing kisses back up the blonde, she kissed Arizona's mouth softly.

Arizona felt like her body had been brought to life properly for the first time in her life, tasting herself on Callie's mouth enough to pull her out of her post-orgasm state, returning the kiss with force as she flipped them over once more. Her actions very deliberate as she kissed her way along Callie's shoulders, biting deep into one, leaving a very definite mark. Continuing down, she once more looked up to Callie for permission to remove the last offending piece of material, Arizona smiling when she saw that Callie's eyes were closed, totally lost in the moment. Removing the pants, Arizona saw Callie for the first time and right then she knew that this was a sight she would never want to miss, a sight that she wanted to see every day for the rest of her life. Beauty in two words; Calliope Torres.

Kissing her way up Callie's inner thigh, Arizona slowly made her way to Callie's sex, making the journey deliberately slow and torturous. Inhaling Callie's scent Arizona found her new drug as she traced her tongue along Callie's wetness, her hair instantly being gripped. Kissing Callie's clit softly, she poked her tongue out, licking at the bundle of nerves with just the very tip of her tongue before placing the flat of her tongue over it, causing Callie's hips to buck into her. Feeling that Callie was definitely close, she mirrored Callie's previous actions, pushing two fingers inside of her and working her clit with her tongue. Her movements slow but hard at the same time, building up Callie to the point where she would come undone, feeling Callie's walls tighten, Arizona removed her mouth from Callie's clit, causing the Latina to let out a frustrated groan. That groan soon instantly turning to a moan of pleasure as Arizona's fingers thrust into her, as her thumb traced over Callie's clit, her mouth on Callie's.

Callie felt her orgasm rip through her like never before as Arizona's hand worked literal magic, pushing her over the edge and rocketing her into the heavens. As Callie came down, Arizona's hand slowed, pulling her fingers out whilst she continued to kiss Callie, getting slower before finally stopping and just resting her forehead on Callie's, their breathing the only sound in the room.

Rolling off of Callie, Arizona settled herself at the side of the tanned body, an arm draped loosely over her waist, both women just trying to come down from the insane heights that they had just shared.

'So,' Callie spoke. 'I'm thinking pizza...beer...and then more dessert?'

Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's temple, 'Or we could just have another course of dessert...pizza can wait.'


	5. We Did It

**A/N: Anon requested that I write about Arizona using her heelies for the first time after the plane crash drama – not sure if it's totally possible but I have to believe that she will be skating around the hospital again eventually! **

**Fic is set just over a year after the crash. **

Arizona Robbins had had a good day. She'd even go as far as saying she'd had an awesome day; one of her long-term patients had been declared cancer free for the first time in six years and last night Callie and her had both agreed they wanted to have another baby. It was difficult to think that just over a year ago she had been a shell. She had been nothing. She hadn't been the Arizona Robbins her parents had raised her to be, she hadn't been the good man in a storm that she always preached about to other people and she had almost lost everything because of it. How Callie had stayed with her through it she didn't know, but she thanked a God she didn't believe in every day that she did.

Walking the halls of Seattle Grace's Peds ward was something Arizona had never expected to do properly again, now, here she was, doing just that, thanks to the leg her wife had built her. The standard prosthesis had been ok, but the leg that Callie had built her; it defied belief. Callie had put so much time and effort into it, wrote a paper on it, won countless awards for it, including a Harper Avery, but above all she had done it for her wife. And Arizona couldn't begin to make it up to her.

'Dr Robbins!' A voice broke Arizona out of her thoughts, turning she saw one of her nurses Rachel running towards her.

'Rachel, what's wrong?' Arizona asked, confused as to why she hadn't been paged if there was some sort of emergency.'

'Dr. Torres asked me to come and find you, she didn't want to panic you with a page...'

Arizona was now extremely concerned, 'What's happened?'

'I'm not totally sure, but Sofia's in the ER...' Rachel didn't get chance to finish her sentence as Arizona sped past her to the elevators. Her leg allowed her to run; and boy did she take full advantage of it as she rode the elevator and ran into the ER.

'Callie?!' She immediately spotted her wife. 'What happened? Is Sofia ok?'

Callie smiled, 'Firstly, breathe.' Placing a hand on Arizona's shoulders Callie continued, 'Sofia's fine she just had a bit of an accident.'

'Accident?!' Arizona exclaimed, straining over her wife's shoulders to see her daughter. 'Where? I thought she was at home with you?'

'She was.' Callie replied, 'We were baking and talking about stuff, she was talking about being like you when she grew up, how she wanted to look like you. Anyway, she disappeared for a minute, and the next thing I know she comes running in with one of your scrub tops on and your heelies, God knows where she found them, she put them on and tried to skate in them, obviously that didn't go to well, she tripped over her own feet and banged her head...she's fine, just a little cut, I just wanted to make sure she was ok.'

Arizona stared at her wife for a second, a mixture of emotions running through her, a pang of emotion at the thought of her heelies taken over by the heart-warming thought of Sofia trying to be like her Mama, quickly replaced with extreme concern for her daughter. 'Ok, where is she?' Arizona asked, calmer now as Callie seemed relatively calm about the whole situation meaning that Sofia wasn't in any great danger.

'Trauma 1.' Callie replied with a smile as she followed her wife back into the room. As soon as Sofia saw her Mama she threw her arms open with a snivel as Arizona scooped her up instantly into her arms.

'My poor little baby.' Arizona cooed, 'Can Mama see?'

Sofia lifted her head off of Arizona's shoulder allowing Arizona to see the small cut on her forehead; it was so small it wouldn't even need stitches but it didn't stop the concern in Arizona. 'Have you checked her responses?' She spoke to Alex who was filling in Sofia's chart.

'Yup, all's good, she's a little star right Sof?'

Sofia nodded still not wanting to let go of her Mama. 'Let me see.' Arizona shifted Sofia onto her hip, taking the chart from Alex's hand, after re-reading it at least ten times she handed it back to him with a nod. 'Ok.'

'Ok?' Callie asked.

'Yeah, I don't see any reason to put her through any unnecessary tests. Let's just go home.'

'You're finished for the day?' Callie asked.

'I am now.' Arizona said with a smile.

XX

'Zo?' Callie called through the apartment. Sofia was safely tucked up in bed, having proceeded to eat all of her dinner and the remainder of Arizona's before running round the living room being a pirate; it was safe to say the little girl was nothing short of fine. 'Arizona, where are you?' Callie padded through the remainder of their apartment, finally finding Arizona sat on the bed looking at her feet. Following her gaze Callie couldn't help the fear creep into her as she saw the heelies secured on her feet.

'You said this leg could do anything my old one could right?' Arizona asked, looking up into her wife's eyes.

'Arizona...I-i...don't know about this.' Callie replied honestly.

'I used to be able to do _this_.' Arizona said standing up with ease, if it weren't for the prosthetic leg on show in her pyjama shorts, you wouldn't even notice that she only had one of her original legs.

'Babe, I know, but please don't...I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself.' Callie said.

'I know...I won't...' Arizona said. 'I need to do this.'

Callie argued internally with herself before meeting Arizona's eyes; she saw no anger in them, only love, passion, wanting and a need to prove herself. Giving a small nod of her head Callie moved to the side, allowing Arizona a free run out of their bedroom and into the living area and kitchen. Callie carefully positioned herself so that she could quickly move to Arizona's aid if she so needed her. Holding her breath she watched and waited.

Arizona could do this, she could. This was the last step so to speak. The one thing she'd used to do that she hadn't done since the accident. She'd gradually ticked everything of the list; standing, walking, running, squatting, carrying Sofia, performing surgeries, making love to her wife. Now heelies. Taking a deep breath Arizona kicked off with her prosthetic leg, leaving most of her weight on her good leg, she swayed slightly at first as she swung her prosthetic round to the front, flinging her arms out she managed to regain her balance running into the kitchen bar with a hurrumph.

Turning her eyes met with Callie's, her own broad smile mirrored right back at her. 'I did it.' Arizona said, surprised.

'Yes you did.' Callie replied, making her way over to her wife.

Arizona pushed off and wheeled her way into Callie's arms, 'No, _we_ did it.'


	6. A Silver Lining

**A/N: Prompt came from Pride365, asking for Calzona's first time after the shooting. Enjoy.**

Arizona couldn't help but smile as her feet trod the still-familiar path to Callie's apartment block. She hadn't made the journey for two months and yet it still felt like only yesterday that she was walking home filled with excitement at the prospect of going to Fiji with her girlfriend. Then _that_ night had happened and she found herself once again single because of her own insecurities, because she wasn't able to bend, or even think about bending, for the woman that she would give the world too. Shaking her head, Arizona pushed those thoughts to the side as she rode the elevator up to Callie's floor; it may have taken a shooting to give Arizona the kick up the ass she had needed, but it was definitely the silver lining to the most horrific of days that she was making her way to see Callie.

They hadn't talked much since their reunion in the car lot; Arizona had been called away to tend to one of her patients and had ultimately ended up having to go to Seattle pres with that patient. Eventually when she'd emerged from surgery she had a text waiting for her from Callie asking her to go round when she was finished and so here she was knocking on the door gently. Arizona smiled as she heard a slight bang from the other side of the door before Callie threw it open, a slight grimace on her face, 'Sorry, whacked my leg on the kitchen island...smarts...'

Arizona smiled shyly, suddenly feeling slightly awkward as she stepped into Callie's apartment, 'You cooked?' She asked as the delicious smell of Callie's paella drifted into her nostrils.

'Well, I thought you wouldn't have eaten...so...yeah.' Callie said, herself feeling very nervous about the fact that the blonde was back in her apartment.

'Thank you.' Arizona said, taking her jacket off and placing it with her bag on the side table as she sat on one of the bar stools.

'Wine?'

'Please.' Arizona replied, smiling in thanks as a large glass of white was placed in front of her.

'Your patient ok?' Callie asked.

'Yeah, she's fine,' Arizona replied. 'I just wanted to make sure...too many people died today to add a six year old girl to the list.'

Callie nodded sombrely in reply, 'Did you hear how the others are when you left pres?'

'Yeah, Derek is stable, Yang saved his life that's for sure; Karev is going to be fine and owen was discharged just as I left myself.' Arizona said.

Callie nodded once more, 'Good.' Callie returned her attention to her cooking, quickly finishing and serving up the dish for both herself and Arizona.

Arizona picked up her fork and couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she tasted the delight that was Callie's cooking, 'God I've missed this.'

Callie smiled, 'I've missed this too...I've missed you.'

Arizona's eyes left her plate, setting her fork down she looked straight into Callie's eyes, 'I've missed you too Calliope...I don't even know where to start...'

'Can I just ask one thing?' Callie interrupted.

'Sure.' Arizona replied.

'I just...I need to know...before I get all caught up in you again...well I never got _uncaught_...but yeah...I just need to know, did you mean what you said earlier?' Callie asked, nervously taking a sip of her own wine.

Arizona smiled, although she hadn't planned it, she had meant every word she had said earlier that day; she wanted it all with Callie, she wanted the big house, the wedding, the kids and the chickens and she wanted them with Calliope Torres. Reaching across the bar, Arizona took both of Callie's hands in her own, 'I meant it.' She said simply, 'I meant every word...I hate that it took today to make me realise it Cal, but when you stood there in between the shooter and me and Ruby...I just...' Arizona felt the tears pool in her eyes, 'I was frozen in there, I saw the gun and I just couldn't even...I couldn't even think...and then there you were all calm and collected and standing in front of me...and you could have been hurt...shot...' Arizona took a deep calming breath, 'But you didn't you closed the door, came back and you said what you said about me and my smile and then sang freaking Moulin Rouge to Ruby and all of it...all of _that_ just snapped something in my head...in my heart...I can't live without you Calliope, I can't live without seeing you as a Mami...I want that, I want a family...and I want it _all_ with _you_.'

A stray tear fell down Callie's cheek, the sheer emotion in Arizona's voice enough, let alone the words she was saying. Deciding that words weren't enough, Callie got up and moved round the bar so she was standing in front of Arizona, 'I love you so much.' Callie said simply before she pulled Arizona into a deep kiss, much like the one earlier in the day, but this time, in the privacy of the apartment there were no restrictions to what they could do.

'I love you too.' Arizona replied, as they broke for air. 'I can't...I don't ever want to lose you again...'

Callie smiled softly as she rested her forehead against Arizona's, 'I'm not going anywhere...ever again.'

As blue eyes met brown there was nothing else in the world that mattered; it was just them, together again. Reaching forwards, Arizona traced her fingers along Callie's cheekbone, tracing her fingers gently across the Latina's plump lips. Callie leant her head into Arizona's hand, allowing herself to be guided forwards as their lips met once more, the kiss started out slow, lips reacquainting themselves after too-long an absence. Arizona reached her other hand tentatively forwards, pulling Callie into her even more as their bodies pressed together. Moaning slightly Arizona slipped her tongue into Callie's mouth as their kiss deepened, Callie pulling Arizona up so she could get a better hold on her ass.

'I need you.' Arizona said simply against Callie's lips, 'I want you so bad.'

Callie smiled, peppering Arizona's neck with kisses as she spoke, 'I want you too. Bedroom?'

Arizona's head went back as Callie nipped and sucked at every sensitive spot she had, 'Yes.' She hissed out as Callie stopped her assault, linking her fingers through Arizona's she guided her along the once-familiar route to her bedroom. Once through the door Callie looked in horror as she saw the mess of her bedroom, having no reason to tidy up there were clothes thrown everywhere, 'Shit.'

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle, her eyes taking in the mess that was Callie's bedroom.

'Can you like...go out the room for a minute?' Callie asked seriously.

Arizona laughed, 'No, Calliope I don't care what's on the floor as long as you and me are on the bed.'

Callie smiled sheepishly, turning around and seeing only sincerity in Arizona she conceded, pulling Arizona down onto the bed with her as their kiss resumed. Nothing was hurried or heated, it was slow and loving. Arizona remained on top of Callie, content to just enjoying Callie's mouth on hers for the time being, her fingers ghosted along Callie's neck, shoulders and her sides, playing with the material at the bottom of Callie's shirt. Pushing her fingers further underneath the material, Arizona felt the familiar skin beneath her fingertips; the smooth flesh that she would never grow tired of feeling next to her own.

Lifting Callie's shirt slightly, Arizona moved her head down and began kissing the skin beneath, gently working her way up every inch of the Latina's stomach and chest before Callie lifted up her upper half allowing the shirt to be removed. Arizona instantly attached her lips back on to Callie's bare skin, kissing and now nipping her way along her shoulders and chest as her hands gently kneaded at the black bra Callie was wearing. Tracing her tongue further down, Arizona reached Callie's jeans, flipping the button with her finger she removed them quickly, throwing them out of the way as she placed her hands either side of Callie's head, lowering herself slowly back to Callie's lips. The kiss was more heated now, the feel of Callie against her was something that Arizona had missed immensely.

'You have too many clothes on.' Callie said, in between Arizona's assault on her mouth. Arizona smirked and responded quickly, sitting back on her heels and removing her top before quickly taking off her own jeans. 'You're so beautiful Arizona.' Callie's voice pierced the silence as Arizona stood at the foot of the bed in her underwear, she wasn't wearing anything special, not expecting this to happen at the beginning of the day, but to Callie she was perfect in every way. Blushing slightly, Arizona rejoined Callie on the bed, the feel of their skin next to each others bringing a moan from each woman.

As the kiss deepened, Callie could feel her arousal growing and growing, no one had ever made her feel the way that Arizona did, and she knew that no one would ever come close again. Trying to find some release Callie's hips rose, meeting Arizona's thigh. Arizona grinned into the kiss as she felt Callie's wetness through her panties on her thigh, shifting slightly Arizona moved back against Callie, allowing both her and Callie to gain some well-needed friction. 'Fuck...' Callie's voice came as she bit at Arizona's lip. Suddenly Arizona found herself underneath Callie as she flipped them over with ease, removing her own underwear and then Arizona's, Callie lowered her body back onto Arizona's, their arousals meeting for the first time as Callie kissed Arizona's breasts, taking her time to remember herself to each of her nipples. Needing more than the friction they were currently getting, Arizona snaked a hand between their bodies, dipping into Callie's wetness and circling her clit. Callie bit into Arizona's shoulder at the change in pace, reaching her own hand down and mirroring Arizona's actions with her own fingers.

Together they built up a steady rhythm, as both sets of fingers moved inside their lovers' pumping in and out as their mouths sought skin to bite and lips to kiss. 'Cal..' Arizona managed to breathe out, enough to tell Callie that she was close. Flicking her thumb over Arizona's clit Callie felt the blonde's muscles tighten as her orgasm racked through her; the sight of her coming undone beneath her and the slight flick of a finger enough to send Callie tumbling down after the blonde.

As they came down, Callie fell down to the side of Arizona, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, a comfortable silence settling over them once more. Needing to still feel her, Arizona reached out and found Callie's hand, instantly entwining their fingers, Arizona rolled onto her side so that she could look at Callie. 'I love you so much Calliope Torres, and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives making this up to you.'

Callie smiled warmly at Arizona's words, 'I love you too Arizona...I'm afraid to go to sleep in case this is all a dream.'

Arizona smiled, lifting Callie's fingers so that they touched her chest she said, 'I'm here...I'm real...and I'm never leaving you again...besides, I'm not planning on letting you sleep tonight.'


	7. She's My Baby Girl

_**A/N: So I'm gradually trying to work my way through prompts and requests, if you haven't seen yours yet, don't worry it will come about eventually! Glad so many people are liking my take on various things. **_

_**This prompt came from never-ending 1 : Callie meeting Arizona's parents for the first time, possibly after Arizona found out that Callie was pregnant, also to make it that Arizona's Mom was the one to fear rather than Daniel. **_

_**So this is what I went with...**_

Arizona disentangled herself from the very naked Latina that was draped across her body with reluctance, but she seriously needed to pee. Rushing into the bathroom, when she came back, she couldn't help but smile as she saw in the minutes she had been absent, Callie had managed to move herself into a starfish position, making it impossible for Arizona to get back in. Looking at the time she saw that it was already 9, and although both she and Callie had the day off today, Arizona was relatively rested and refreshed and needing some coffee alone just to reflect on what had happened over the last couple of weeks.

Having flown back from Africa, realising how stupid she'd been, Arizona had known that she wouldn't be able to jump back into Callie's life, but she certainly hadn't expected this. She'd had the door shut in her face but managed to work with Callie to save a girl's leg. The Chief had given her her job back, well kind of, she now had to work under Stark who wasn't her favourite person; she'd tried to get Callie to talk to her, ended up buying out Callie's sub-letters, much to Callie's displeasure. Then the elevator happened, after confessing all her insecurities and laying it all on the line like she never had before Callie had hit her with the bombshell that she was pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby.

Arizona sighed as she poured herself her coffee; she'd spent that night after Callie had told her she was pregnant crying, drinking and crying as she tried to decide who she was more mad at...Callie or Mark. Then the ultrasound had happened. Callie had freaked out unnecessarily, but it had ended with them hearing the heartbeat of the baby, _their_ baby, and somehow in that split second Arizona couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Sure, the idea of Mark being around in their lives forever more really didn't thrill Arizona, but the idea of having a baby with Callie was something that she couldn't help but smile about. Now here she was, after having a wonderful night of amazing sex with her girlfriend, sitting in _their_ apartment.

'Arizona?!'

Arizona's head whipped round and she heard the shout of Callie, thinking that something was wrong she ran towards their bedroom, only to meet Callie at the door, their bodies crashing together. 'What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it the baby?'

Callie looked up, tears in her eyes.

'Calliope, please form words, are you ok?' Arizona asked, concerned.

'I thought you'd gone.' Callie said quietly, 'I woke up and you weren't there...I thought...'

'You thought I'd left you.' Arizona finished for her, shaking her head in frustration she continued, 'I know I haven't exactly filled you with confidence in my staying abilities but I mean it when I say, I _promise_, I'm here for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere.'

Callie nodded, slightly ashamed that her insecurities about Arizona had got the better of her even after all that had happened the previous day, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok, you want some coffee?' Arizona asked, eager to lighten the mood.

'Please.' Callie said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

'I do need to talk to you about something actually.' Arizona said remembering the phone call she had had yesterday, she hadn't had time to talk it through with Callie due to yesterday's events.

'Oh god.' Callie replied, getting ready for many eventualities.

Arizona chuckled, 'It's ok, it's not bad...well actually it's not...I'll just say it...myparentswanttocomeandstay.'

'You're going to have to say that again with more breathing in between words?' Callie said, nervous now.

'My parents want to come and stay.' Arizona said again.

'Oh God...' Callie said once more, she had never met Arizona's parents and now they wanted to come over? _Now?_ Just after they'd found out she was pregnant with her best friends child. 'They want to kick the crap out of me don't they?'

Arizona chuckled, 'Calliope...no.'

'But they know about everything right?'

'Yes they do,' Arizona admitted sitting down opposite Callie. 'They rang yesterday just after the ultrasound, my Mom knows me better than I know myself, she knew something was up, so I told her.'

'And they want to come over like this week or?'

'They'll be here this evening.'

Callie's eyes went wide, 'Oh holy shit.'

'Calliope...'

'No, don't Calliope me...Zo...meeting your parents would be nerve-racking enough in _normal_ circumstances...but now that we've found out what we've just found out?! They'll hate me! They probably already do!'

'Cal, calm down a second.' Arizona said, reaching out and giving Callie's hand a reassuring squeeze, 'Number one there not going to actually stay _here_, they're booked into a hotel, secondly they've been wanting to meet you for some time, we've just not got round to it and thirdly, they know how much you mean to me...they know how much I love you, they'll love you too.'

Callie smiled at those words, 'I love you too...but they'll still hate me...even if it's only in the beginning, oh God your Dad...the _Colonel_...do I have to call him that? He's the one I have to impress...he'll be the one looking down on me...oh God...'

Arizona couldn't help but smile as Callie rambled on, 'Cal, seriously my Dad is a pussycat...my Mom...now she's the one you need to watch out for.'

XX

Callie paced backwards and forwards, content on repeating that action until Arizona was finally ready to go and meet her parents in the hotel restaurant where they were staying. Dressed in a simple, but respectable black dress and her leather jacket, Callie had been ready for half an hour, not wanting to keep the Robbins' waiting, Arizona seemingly had other ideas. She'd always wanted to meet Arizona's parents, having heard so much about them, but not like this, not just after all that happened between the couple, she didn't want to fail at showing them that her and Arizona were meant to be.

'Arizona, we're going to be late?!' Callie shouted through to the bedroom.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' Arizona said, stumbling out of the bedroom, hopping as she slipped into her shoes. Wearing a baby blue dress, one of Callie's favourites, Callie couldn't help but forget where they were going for a minute as she took in Arizona's figure. 'Like what you see Calliope?'

'No, no, you can't wear that.' Callie said, shaking her head.

'Why?' Arizona asked, genuinely confused.

'Because that dress drives me crazy...it makes me want to fuck you till you can't walk straight, and I can't think like that when I'm sitting at the dinner table with your parents who already hate me.'

Arizona smiled, 'They don't hate you, and I would hope that those thoughts plague our mind all the time not just when I'm in this dress.' She added with a wink.

Callie couldn't help but return Arizona's smile, 'I'm just scared...I want them to like me Zo...I want them to be a part of this family...not like mine.'

Arizona pulled Callie into for a quick kiss, 'I know...they will like you, and me? I will never stop loving you.'

XX

When the couple eventually arrived at the restaurant, Arizona led Callie as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Callie didn't need Arizona to point out her parents, she could tell them from a mile off; her mother the picture of Arizona and her Dad, sat taller than any other man in the room. As they neared the table, both of them noticed them coming, standing as they each embraced their daughter warmly in turn.

'Mom, Dad, this...is Calliope Torres.' Arizona said, guiding Callie forwards, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Robbins...I mean Colonel...' Callie said, cursing herself for the slip.

To Callie's surprise, Arizona's Dad let out a hearty chuckle, 'Please, call me Daniel.' He said as he held out a hand for Callie which she took, finding herself soon being pulled in for a hug from the man.

Turning, Callie faced Arizona's mother, holding out her hand, the elder woman took it, gripping firmly, 'Barbara Robbins.' Callie nodded and smiled, grateful when they all sat down that she was in between Arizona and her Father, although this now meant she was opposite Barbara. Arizona immediately pushed her hand under the table and rested it gently on Callie's thigh, knowing that she needed the support.

'So Callie, you work at the hospital with Arizona?' Daniel asked. Callie was glad that he hadn't led with the part about her being pregnant, although she knew that that would have to come later.

'Yes, I'm in orthopaedics.' Callie replied.

'Ahh yes, I remember Arizona saying something about you doing cartilage research.' Daniel said, reaching over and pouring Arizona a glass of wine and one of water for Callie.

'Yeah, that's ticking along slowly,' Callie replied. 'It's something that's just going to take a lot of time to finalise.'

'Mom, how are you?' Arizona asked turning to her mother.

'I'm good thank you dear.' She replied, turning her gaze to Callie and then back again, 'How about you? It's been a hard week for you...'

'Mom.' Arizona said, warning evident in her tone, 'I'm fine, I'm more than fine, I'm great, amazing...wonderful.' Arizona replied.

Thankfully the waiter interrupted them at that point, each choosing their meals as the waiter took their menus and left them.

'And will you be going back to Malawi?' Barbara continued.

Arizona sighed, she knew her Mom meant well, but this particular subject wasn't even something she had talked with Callie about yet, something she didn't even know the answer to herself, 'I don't know yet, I don't know how it works.'

'You can't just go back?' Barbara asked. 'Now things have _changed_?'

'Barbara!' Daniel shot a look at his wife.

'What?!' Barbara replied, 'I think it's an appropriate question! Things have changed...there's now more to consider.'

Arizona could feel the anger rising in her, as she looked to her side, she saw that Callie was looking down at the table; she looked defeated, despondent and like she believed every word Barbara was saying. 'Look, this has to stop now Mom, ok? Fine, I came back to a totally different playing field, but it's all sorted now...I love Calliope with all my heart Mom...she's it for me, she'd my soul-mate, my other half...she's everything to me and this baby is going to be that too, no matter what you or anyone else for that matter thinks.'

Callie's head lifted as she heard Arizona's words, her mouth turning into a smile despite the shame and fear she was feeling after Barbara's first assessment of the situation. What if Arizona did want to go back to Malawi? That was something that hadn't been mentioned yet. 'Do you want to?' Callie spoke quietly, turning to Arizona, not caring that this conversation was happening in front of the elder Robbins.

'What?' Arizona asked, turning her gaze from her Mother.

'Do you want to go back to Malawi?'

Arizona sighed in frustration, more at her Mother than anything, 'No, I don't Calliope...I promise...I meant what I said to you this morning...I'm not going anywhere.' Leaning forwards she kissed Callie chastely on the lips, 'Ok?'

Callie smiled, 'Ok. Sorry, just needed to hear that I think.'

'It's ok, I'm sorry for my Mother.' Arizona replied, loud enough so that the woman in question could very much hear her.

'You don't have to apologise for me Arizona.' Barbara said.

'Well yes I do, if you're going to speak to my girlfriend like a piece of crap.' Arizona shot back instantly, she had expected her Mom to be hostile, but not like this.

'It's fine Arizona, it's no less than I deserve.' Callie supplied.

Before Arizona had chance to speak, her Mom cut in again, 'What about the Father?'

'What about him?' Arizona asked.

'Well is he ok with this whole setup?'

Callie spoke up now, suddenly finding her voice after hearing Arizona defend her so fiercely. 'He's fine with it, he knows that Arizona is everything to me...and even if he wasn't ok with it then I wouldn't care, Arizona is my girlfriend and I love her very much.'

'Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it, running off and having sex with this man!'

Callie had to physically hold Arizona down as she went to rise to her feet, 'I know. It shouldn't have happened, and believe me it's not something I'm proud of, but it has happened and now we have to make the best of a shit situation, I'm not deluded to think that it's going to be an easy road...but I'm willing to fight, because I love your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our family.'

Arizona felt tears at the corners of her eyes as Callie spoke boldly against her mother, clearing her throat she felt she needed to add some more of her own opinions. 'You can't blame Callie for all of this Mom...I have to share some of that blame, I left her, the woman that I love more than my own life, in an airport...I left her for potentially three years...she had the right to move on...'

'I didn't move on.' Callie said, feeling that she needed to make that point clear. 'The sex with Mark...it was...I thought that it would make me feel better, I thought that it would numb the pain, but it didn't, it made me feel ten times worse...all I could think about was you, not that that's an excuse...'

Arizona reached out for Callie's hand, 'It's ok, I get it...I hate it...but I get it.' Arizona said honestly.

'Give it a rest now Barbara.' Daniel joined in, 'It's clear that Arizona is happy, so just...leave it be.'

Barbara and Daniel seemed to have something of a stare down competition at that point, Barbara eventually conceding and turning her attention to the starter that had just been placed in front of them. For the remainder of the meal, the conversation became lighter, Barbara even joining in as they discussed general things to do with everyone's lives. As dessert came and when, Barbara excused herself to go to the bathroom.

'I'll be right back.' Callie said, getting up herself.

'Babe?' Arizona questioned.

'It's ok,' Callie said, giving Arizona's shoulder a squeeze.

Weaving her way through the tables, Callie took a few deep breaths as she made her way to the restroom, pushing the door open she found Barbara washing her hands at the sink, the elder Robbins seemed startled when Callie entered but remained where she was, intrigued as to why she had been followed.

'When I first told my Dad about Arizona, well it didn't go down to well, he cut me off; my whole family cut me off...but it didn't matter you know? Even at that early stage in our relationship, I knew that I loved your daughter, I knew that she was worth it, I could lose my family as long as I still had her...Anyway, my Dad came back into our lives again, and Arizona was the one that talked to him, I still don't know what she said, neither her nor my Dad will tell me, but she said enough to change his mind, to make him see sense...and although I've still not heard from my Mom, I got my Dad back in my life because of your daughter. I can't apologise enough for what's happened recently, I made a mistake, _we_ both have made mistakes, but at the end of the day I love her, I love her more than I have ever have anything, or anyone in my whole life...she's my everything and I will give her anything and everything she needs, she'll always be my first priority...and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, building the life that we both deserve...building the family we both deserve...' Callie stopped, taking a huge breath she waited, not really sure what else she had to say to convince Barbara that she was worthy.

'She's my little girl.' Barbara said, folding her arms and leaning back on the basins. 'When we lost Timothy she became my top priority, even more so because now she was all we had. I've seen her hit rock bottom, when Tim died, I've seen her love and I've seen her heartbroken, but never have I heard her as destroyed as she was when she rang me from Malawi on her first night. I was on the phone to her for literally hours, her telling me how stupid she'd been, how much she wanted to just go home to you straight away...I'd never heard her say that about a woman before, Arizona's never put her career second in her life, never, and honestly, that fact scared me the most, more than the crying...The next time I heard from her apart from the odd email was yesterday, I'd known she was coming back, but I hadn't had chance to speak to her properly...anyway, she rang yesterday and this time she was in tears again, as she told me what had happened since she came back I just...I couldn't help but think that she was having to change herself for you...she'd given up the biggest opportunity of her career for you and now she was giving up a part of who she was...or who I thought she was. Arizona never wanted kids, never, she'd told me that you two had talked about it, fought about it, and were always planning on having kids, but when she told me yesterday, I couldn't help but fear that everything that Arizona wanted was getting thrown out the window...all for you.' Barbara took a deep breath, she hadn't planned on being this honest, but now, as Callie stood in front of her offering her the same courtesy she couldn't help but feel maybe she had been too harsh. 'Seeing the way you are together, even after the curve ball that's been thrown your way...it's...I never thought I'd see my daughter so happy after all that she's been through...I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier.'

Callie smiled, truly moved by the words that hadn't been said, 'I'm sorry for what I've done...I'm not sorry I'm pregnant, but I am sorry for the way it's happened.'

'I can see that.' Barbara said offering a smile for the first time that night. 'Just...look after her Callie, she's my baby girl, even now.'

'I will.' Callie said earnestly. 'I'm sorry that we had to meet in these circumstances, it should have happened long ago.'

Barbara chuckled gently, 'Yes, it should...we should probably get back to the table before Arizona thinks we've killed each other.'

Leaving the bathroom behind, Callie and Barbara made their way back to the table, sitting down at their places, Arizona looking quizzically from one to the other. 'You ok?' She asked Callie.

'Perfect.' Callie replied with a wink.

The meal soon came to end, with the group deciding to meet again the following day, hopefully for a much more enjoyable meal. When Callie and Arizona arrived home, they pretty much climbed into bed straight away, snuggling into Arizona's front, as the blonde wrapped a strong arm around her. 'So you going to tell me what happened in the bathroom?'

Callie smiled, 'Have you ever told me what you said to my Dad?'

'True.' Arizona said, 'But you're ok?'

'Yes, we're fine babe...your Mom was just looking out for you, she loves you very much.'

Arizona smiled, 'I know, but she can be over-protective sometimes.'

'Like you won't be any different with our baby?' Callie asked.

Arizona smiled broadly at that, it was crazy to think that such a simple sentence could take her breath away. 'No I won't...I'm going to be crazy.'

'I wouldn't want it any other way.' Callie said, stifling a yawn. 'I love you Zo.'

'I love you too.' Arizona said, her hand gliding down over Callie's stomach, 'Both of you.'

_**A/N: I found that so much harder than I thought! **_


	8. You're The Only One That Can Fix Me

_**A/N: I kind of shoved two prompts into one for this: Anon prompted: Arizona wants a divorce cuz she feels she's too much of a burden to Callie (but they still love each other). Also incorporated is the prompt from Nadine Hissatomi – after ep 4 – include what you can't do I will, your take on beginning of their healing process.**_

_**So yeah, two prompts in one!**_

She hated herself. She made herself feel physically sick. Here she was, covered in her own urine as her wife, her _wife_, the woman she was meant to love unconditionally, broke down before her. She'd never seen Callie like this, not even after the car accident, when Sofia was at her worst, Callie had never broken down like this before, not in front of her anyway. She just stared, totally dumbstruck and physically unable to do anything, unable to offer any support. She watched as Callie cried herself out, her sobs becoming smaller and smaller until eventually they ceased, reaching behind her Arizona turned the water off, instantly regretting it as the cold hit her wet body.

'Can you pass me my crutches?' Arizona asked, turning her eyes away from Callie.

'Arizona, I-i-i...'

'Just pass me my crutches.' Arizona bit back, she needed to get out of this situation quickly, Callie shifted slightly, helping Arizona to a position where she could lean against the wall on her own. Handing Arizona her crutches Callie remained shuffling from one foot to another, 'Just go.' Arizona said, watching as Callie nodded and left for the bathroom adjoined to Sofia's room to sort herself out. Swinging herself out into what was really now her own bedroom, Arizona slumped heavily onto the bed, her hair and clothes dripping around her, the tears still flowing; tears of sadness, anger, frustration, but above all, hate; and for the first time not at Callie or the other people around her, but at herself. She hated herself for what she was doing to Callie, but she couldn't stop, she needed to shout, she needed to scream and Callie was always there.

As she began to change her clothes Arizona gave the situation more thought; she wasn't a surgeon anymore, she wasn't a mother anymore and she certainly wasn't a wife anymore. She'd lost her leg and as a result lost everything that she loved the most in the world, and there was no way back. Nothing could right this immense wrong. Nothing.

..

Callie let the shower water run over her as she stripped off her soaked clothing and let the reality of the situation wash over her. She hadn't meant to snap, seeing Arizona sat there on the floor in a puddle of her own urine was a sight that had broken her already fractured heart, but the venom and animosity that had come from Arizona had been too much and she'd snapped. She'd shouted and physically hauled Arizona into the shower, only to break down in front of the blonde. She hated herself for it, hated that Arizona still wasn't _seeing_ her, but what could she do? She'd broken her promise; a promise made as a surgeon, but also as a wife, and that was the back breaking straw. Now her wife was disappearing before her eyes and there was seemingly nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

Pulling on a pair of baggy sweats and a vest-top, Callie left the safety of the bathroom and wandered through the living room, stopping suddenly when she saw Arizona stood awkwardly on her crutches, coat on and a satchel in her hand. Even before the words left the blonde's mouth Callie knew what was coming, she could see it in the packed bag, in the way that Arizona refused to look up even when she announced her presence, this was Arizona doing exactly what she did best. Arizona was running.

'Going somewhere?' Callie asked, breaking the silence as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Arizona's eyes remained fixed on the floor, 'Obviously.'

'Anywhere nice?' Callie probed, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Yes, I'm going to the fucking beach in my hot pink bikini.' Looking up from her bag she looked at Callie for the first time, her hair still wet from the shower, her eyes sunken and lifeless; all because of her. 'I'll get my lawyer to call you as soon as possible.'

Callie barely registered the words coming out of Arizona's mouth; she had guessed that Arizona was planning on running, leaving, but this? This was a cruel blow; a twist of fate so undeserving that she wasn't sure she heard her right, 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.' Arizona replied.

'Say it.' Callie said, moving across the room purposefully. 'At least have the decency to say the actual words.'

'I want a divorce.' Arizona said, not missing her beat, her eyes back on the floor as she knew that if she met those chocolate orbs she'd fall apart where she stood.

Callie shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes despite her will to remain strong, 'Why are you doing this Arizona?'

Arizona just shook her head, looking anywhere but at Callie.

'Do you remember what I said to you?' Callie asked. Arizona remained quiet so Callie continued, 'On that day, before you got on the plane, when Nick had come out of the failed surgery? I'll remind you. Whatever you can't do I will, I'm here and this is how this works...'

'St-' Arizona tried to cut in.

'No, I'm not finished yet.' Callie continued, moving forwards as she spoke, 'On our wedding day, I said that I chose you to be the one with who I spend my life...When I said yes to you asking me to marry you, when I said I wanted you in my plan when I first found out I was pregnant, when I told you I loved you for the first time, when you said you liked the girl who had the sandwiches; hell when you kissed me in the dirty bar bathroom...all of that...all of it, every word I said, I meant it. And right from the start I knew that this was it for me...that you _are_ it for me, so you do not get to ignore me and shout at me for all this time and then just walk out the fucking door saying you want a divorce. You said once that you're biggest fault was bailing when things get hard, and that's just what you're doing now, but I won't. I'm not going to bail on us...I'm not going to bail on _you_, because Arizona Robbins, I love you and I know you love me, and none of the rest of it _matters_.'

Arizona stood where she was, every word of Callie's speech washing over her; all the memories invading her head, shining light through the darkness that had succumbed her for so long.

'I know you're angry, I know you're frustrated and I know you hate me...' Callie began.

'I don't hate you.' Arizona said instantly, looking up for the first time, 'I've never...I _could_ never hate you.'

Callie just nodded, 'Then why are you leaving?'

'Because I love you.' Arizona said, so quietly Callie had to step forwards even closer to hear.

Even though it was in the heat of an argument, in the middle of the most awful situation, Callie couldn't help but smile at those words, it was the first time Arizona had said them since the accident and it meant the world to Callie. 'Then don't leave.'

'I have to Callie, look at you...look at what I'm doing to you...I can't fix this...' Arizona said, losing her resolve more and more.

'Arizona, you're the only one who can fix me.' Callie said honestly.

Looking up again Arizona looked deep into Callie's eyes for the first time in months, she saw no resentment, not hate or pity; just pure, unquestionable love. She couldn't run into her arms, she couldn't sit and cuddle or even have a conversation, not yet, she wasn't ready. Instead, Arizona took off her coat and placed it over the bar stool, throwing the bag over her shoulder she grabbed her crutches and began to hobble back to her room.

Callie watched Arizona turn around, a huge sigh of relief escaping her as she realised Arizona was in fact staying, for now. She watched her go, struggling with her crutches but unwilling to ask for help or show too much weakness, just as Callie was about to turn and go about clearing up Sofia's room, she watched as Arizona halted at the door frame.

'You're the only one that can fix me too.' Arizona said, not turning, but needing Callie to hear her, 'Night...Calliope.'

Callie's heart flew at the use of her full name, 'Good night Arizona.' Maybe, just maybe, the healing could begin.


	9. Together

_**A/N: I kind of merged two prompts into one for this one shot - Prompt 1 came from an Anon: Arizona tells Callie about the vase breaking. Prompt 2 came from another Anon: Callie telling Arizona/Arizona finds out that Callie saw her in the hospital. **_

_**This is set on the same day that Arizona goes into the hospital to see Bailey, for the purpose of this Sofia is walking and just starting to talk.**_

Arizona rested her head against the back wall of the elevator, riding down from the peds ward she allowed a smile to grace her face. She was utterly exhausted but it had been totally worth it. She knew that Bailey had tricked her now, but it didn't matter, for the first time in months she'd felt wanted, felt important. She had never considered coming back to work with much seriousness, how was she meant to care for tiny humans when she couldn't even look after her own child, couldn't look after her wife, couldn't even look after herself. Sighing Arizona rubbed at her thigh; this was the furthest she'd ever walked before and she was paying for it; but she'd _walked_; sure with the help of a kitchen counter and her cane, and sure she'd broken a vase that had been a wedding present from Callie's Dad, but still she'd _walked_.

As the elevator stopped at one of the other floors, Arizona looked up and gasped slightly when her eyes met those chocolate orbs she had been avoiding for so long. Neither woman moved, neither knowing what they wanted to do; Callie had been expecting to go home to Arizona already there so they wouldn't have to address Arizona being at the hospital, now there was no avoiding it.

'Umm...hi.' Callie said as the doors closed behind her.

'Hey.' Arizona replied, shuffling over so that she was in the corner of the elevator, a good distance away from her wife.

'You heading home?' Callie asked, leaning into the other corner.

'Yeah, you?'

'Just going to pick up Sof from day-care, then home.' Callie replied, leaving any invitation unsaid.

Arizona nodded, taking her bottom lip in her mouth as she chewed gently, not sure of what to say, she stole glances across at Callie, she needed to bite the bullet here; Callie wasn't going to make the first move, Arizona had bitten off her head too many times for her to even attempt it; no, this was on Arizona to make things right. 'I broke that vase.' Arizona said.

Callie's head shot up, 'Pardon?'

'That vase that your Dad gave us at the wedding, I broke it.' Arizona replied, seeing the look on Callie's face she quickly continued, 'Not on purpose...I was trying to get to the door and I fell, it kind of came with me.'

Callie's look of confusion and shock soon turned to one of worry and concern, 'Are you ok?' She took a step towards Arizona, looking the blonde up and down, satisfied that she was in one piece.

'I'm fine...just a dent in my pride.' Arizona said, offering a small smile. The elevator pinged, signalling their arrival at the floor of the day-care. Callie remained where she was, this was the longest conversation they'd had in weeks and she didn't want it to end now. 'Can I come with you?'

Callie's head shot up once more, not sure if she'd heard Arizona correctly; Arizona had finally started to sit with Sofia and play with her, but nothing more, this was a bigger step than either of them could fathom. 'Yeah, sure.' Callie replied, trying to hide the surprise in her voice as she watched Arizona limp out of the elevator, closely following behind before moving alongside her wife. 'And don't worry about the vase, you know I hated it anyway.'

'I know, but it was from your Dad on our wedding day...it had meaning, and I'm sorry.' Arizona replied, her eyes fixed firmly ahead of her.

'Seriously, it's fine.' Callie replied, really not caring about the vase in the slightest. They walked the remainder of the way in silence, so many unanswered questions between them, so many things that needed to be said; but where to start?

When they reached the door into day-care, both women stepped inside, Lisa, one of the workers, greeting them and telling them that Sofia was fine and had been all day. Whilst the conversation was going on Arizona looked through the room and smiled when she saw Sofia sat cross-legged on the floor moving some bricks around in a way that only Sofia could understand. As she heard Callie's voice however, her little head shot round, her head nearly coming off when she saw that her Mama was there waiting for her. Pushing herself up onto her feet expertly, Sofia ambled over to Arizona, falling twice but still making it, 'Mama! Mama!' The glee in the little girls' voice was all-too-evident as she ran, arms outstretched into Arizona's prosthetic. Arizona immediately tensed, her will to turn and run away appearing in bucket loads; she looked down and saw Sofia had her arms wrapped around the prosthetic, showing no signs that she was hugging anything else other than her Mama's leg, stepping back Sofia then outstretched her arms upwards, forming fists and opening her hands once more; her little sign that she wanted to be picked up. Arizona again panicked slightly, staring at Sofia, her mind going one hundred miles a minute as she thought about whether she physically could pick her daughter up. 'Mama?' Sofia pressed, impatient at being left waited. Arizona eyes locked with Sofia's and she knew that she could do it; more that she _had _to do it. Leaning her cane against the wall she bent at her hips, lifting Sofia up slowly as she rose to her full height. Stumbling slightly as she fully extended her back, Arizona felt a hand on her back, turning slightly to see Callie stood at her side, tears pooling in her eyes.

Callie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Arizona with Sof already in her arms; it was a sight she hadn't expected to see for some time, least of all on this day.

'Mami,' Sofia greeted Callie, reaching out a hand to pet her before returning her attention back to Arizona, her hand gripping tightly at her top, her head rested on Arizona's shoulder.

'Let's go home.' Callie said, displaying the largest smile Arizona had seen on her wife for quite some time. 'You ok with her?' Arizona nodded, shuffling Sofia onto one side so she could pick up her cane with her other hand. Her movements were slow but steady, steadier than they had ever been.

About half way back to the apartment, Arizona's movements had slowed considerably, her exertions during the day catching up with her as she struggled to hold Sofia who was now fast asleep against her chest. Callie could see Arizona struggling, biting her lip she glanced sideways at her wife; she didn't want to say anything to ruin the good mood that Arizona was apparently in, but she also didn't want Arizona to do too much too soon and end up hurting herself. 'You want me to take her the rest of the way?' Callie asked carefully causing Arizona to stop dead. 'I mean...I don't have to, I just thought...she's getting big and...what I mean is...'

'Calliope,' Arizona began, the word feeling foreign on her lips and yet felt like it belonged. 'Please can you take her?'

Callie nodded, taking Sofia, her heart skipping a beat when she heard Arizona use her full name; something so small and yet something that meant a great deal to both.

Arizona walked easier now, her leg still throbbing but without Sofia she was able to distribute her weight so she leant heavier on the cane. Wanting to say something but not knowing quite what to say, she chanced a glance at Callie, a smile gracing her lips when she saw Sofia hadn't woken when she'd swapped Moms, just content to be with them. 'I wasn't at PT today, at the hospital...I wasn't there for a PT appointment.'

'I know.' Callie replied simply, realising that honesty was the best policy. 'Bailey told me.'

'You knew?' Arizona asked, thinking that Callie had been in with the plan for the beginning.

'No, not initially.' Callie replied, 'Bailey was just telling me when you appeared at the window and walked into peds.'

'I didn't see you?' Arizona asked, thinking that she had just completely missed Callie's presence.

'I hid.' Callie replied, 'Bailey told me that you were a little bird or something, and I was too big and scary for you to face on your first flight.'

Arizona smiled sadly, 'I'm sorry.'

'Me too.' Callie replied, 'I'm sorry for everything.'

Arizona stopped as they reached the front of their apartment block, Callie stopping too as she studied Arizona's face, the situation still too good to be true. 'You have nothing to be sorry for,' Arizona said eventually. 'It's me that needs to be sorry, and there's a lot that needs to be said...but can it wait for tonight? I'm kind of exhausted and would love nothing more than to curl up on the sofa and watch the next episode of the bake off.'

Callie smiled, a stray tear falling down her face, not out of sadness, but out of joy that the tiniest bit of her wife was coming back to the surface. 'Sounds perfect, I'll cook dinner.'

'No.' Arizona replied, 'You've done enough Calliope, let's order pizza.'

Sofia stirred at the mention of her favourite food, 'Mama we have piza?'

Arizona smiled, 'Yes baby girl, we're having pizza.'

'Mami too?' Sofia asked, looking at Callie.

'All of us.' Arizona replied, 'Together.'

_**A/N: Not quite sure how that one came about, anyways see what you think!**_


	10. You Take My Breath Away

_**A/N: So this prompt came from Calzonastories on tumblr, I actually had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you all like it! The prompt was: Callie is going down on Arizona in the bathtub or pool, Arizona in her pleasure holds Callie's head and accidently drowns her. **_

_**I've set this as being several years after where the show is now, there was no plane crash, and now Calzona live in a nice big house with their three kids (this is not the focus), with a pool.**_

Callie yawned loudly as she padded her way down the stairs, finally she had managed to get all the kids down and was looking forward to a relaxing evening with her wife. She smiled at that thought; the thought of Arizona never failing to put a smile on her face, sure they'd had their ups and downs, but now they were happier than ever and Callie found herself falling in love with her that little bit more every day. Finding the couch empty, Callie frowned, she had expected Arizona to be waiting for her; she knew she was not in their bedroom because she would have heard her whilst she was upstairs. 'Zo?'

'Out here.' Arizona's voice called from through the double French doors that led out into their expansive garden. Callie followed the sound of that angelic voice, her smile growing wider when she heard the gentle splash of water signalling to the fact that Arizona was in the pool.

'Fancied a dip?' Callie asked as she rounded the corner, her mouth falling wider when she saw that Arizona was indeed in the pool, but she was very much naked.

'I fancied a lot more than a dip Calliope.' Arizona replied, her eyebrow raised as she made her way slowly through the water towards the steps that Callie was now descending, her clothes coming off as she did.

'I can see that.' Callie replied, throwing her last item of clothing to the side as she stepped down off off the last step, dipping down slightly so that the majority of her body was in the water. 'Here was me thinking you wanted a quiet night in.'

'When have we ever had a quiet night in?' Arizona asked, her voice husky, her eyes sparkling in the dim light emitted from inside the house.

Callie smiled, slowly closing the gap between them, her eyes roaming over Arizona's body, both above and below the water, 'Well I know you like a good Disney movie and a cup of coco...' Callie teased.

'Not tonight, and you're staring.' Arizona replied.

'Can you blame me?' Callie replied as she came within arm's reach of the blonde. 'Eres demasiado hermoso para las palabras...' (you are too beautiful for words).

Hearing Callie's native tongue was something that never failed to have an effect on Arizona, her arousal soaring; she'd picked up some Spanish as Callie spoke it to their children, but she still didn't know enough when Callie spoke, particularly with the accent that accentuated the words. Finally reaching each other, Arizona reached out immediately, pulling Callie in for a kiss, their tongues entwining instantly as Arizona brought her hands up to get a grip in Callie's hair. Using the water to their full advantage, Arizona lifted her legs effortlessly behind Callie, their centres rubbing together, giving the slightest friction, only adding to their need for each other. 'Fuck..' Callie growled as Arizona began to nibble her way down Callie's throat and along her shoulders, sucking and biting at all the areas she knew would press all the right buttons for Callie.

Callie walked forwards in the water until they were back at the steps, gently bending as she did so that eventually Arizona was rested on one of the steps, Callie on top of her, but both still in the water enough to ensure they were kept warm. 'You're so fucking hot.' Callie said, as she returned the favour, kissing her way along Arizona's jaw and neck, poking her tongue out and sucking on Arizona's ear lobe. Working her way down she sucked gently on Arizona's nipples, her hands behind Arizona's back to bring her forwards slightly out of the water.

'Calliopee...' Arizona moaned, her hands once again tangled in Callie's raven locks, urging her to the place that she needed her wife most, as if to emphasise the point, she raised her hips slightly.

Callie grinned, knowing that she had Arizona literally in the palm of her hand was something that never ceased to amaze her; the way she reacted to ever move the Latina made, the way that her eyes rolled out of her head; all of it added to Callie's own arousal. Moving down slightly, Callie managed to get into a position such that she was knelt on one of the lower steps, with Arizona's legs either side of her head, resting slightly on her shoulders. Arizona's arousal was evident, the scent taking over Callie's entire body, sending both her mind and arousal into a spin.

Callie didn't waste any time in getting to work, her tongue instantly lavishing Arizona, taking in Arizona's juices before using the tip of her tongue on Arizona's clit, slowly circling it before running her tongue down Arizona's slit, repeating the action a few times as she felt Arizona's body buck in response. Pushing a finger inside of Arizona, Callie built up a steady rhythm, adding a second finger and then a third as she felt her wife tighten around her. 'That's it baby...I can feel how close you are...let go for me baby...' Callie attached her mouth back onto Arizona's clit, barely noticing as Arizona's thighs clamped either side of her head, herself being pushed downwards in the process.

Arizona felt herself letting go, totally lost in her own world as her hands pushed Callie on, her thighs clamped as her orgasm hit, her body lost in its own reaction, she felt Callie still and let her orgasm ride out. Peaking an eye open, she frowned when she didn't find Callie above her looking ridiculously pleased with herself as was the usual. Pushing herself up slightly on her elbows, Arizona said, 'Calliope? You enjoying the view down there?' Getting no response, Arizona pushed further forwards, her eyes growing wide when she saw Callie was very still, too still, face down in the water. 'Shit, Calliope!'

Rushing forwards Arizona flipped Callie over, the water helping it to happen with ease, Arizona felt herself panicking when she saw that Callie's eyes were closed and as she placed two fingers to Callie's neck she felt no pulse. 'Oh my God...' Arizona dragged Callie out of the pool, when her torso was clear she instantly began CPR, pumping Callie's chest as she placed her lips around Callie's, giving her the oxygen that she obviously needed.

Arizona felt like hours had passed, she barely noticed as tears rolled down her cheeks, thoughts of losing Callie suddenly filling her mind, thoughts of how to even tell people, then she thought how she would have to go to the police and confess to murdering her wife. She'd murdered her wife. She'd murdered the woman she loved more than anything, what the hell was she going to tell their kids?

Arizona barely noticed as Callie began to breathe on her own, gently at first, before Callie's eyes burst open, coughing wildly as she tried to sit up. Callie's eyes snapped from left to right, trying to take in what had just happened, she could remember having her head buried between Arizona's legs and then...darkness, now here she was, naked in their backyard, with a naked Arizona sobbing hard into her hands.

'What the hell just happened?' Callie asked, her voice strangled slightly.

Arizona's head snapped up, 'Calliope?'

'Um...yes?' Callie replied, her brain still not catching up with what was going on.

'Oh my God, you're alive!' Arizona leapt forwards into Callie, positing herself on her lap, her arms forming a death grip around Callie's neck.

'What the hell happened?' Callie asked. 'Did I black out or faint or something?'

Arizona sobbed harder then, her face burying further into Callie's shoulders.

'Babe?' Callie asked, her hands running soothingly up and down Arizona's back. 'You're kind of scaring me now? What happened?'

'I nearly killed you.' Arizona replied, still not moving from her curled position.

'Come again?' Callie asked, sure that she'd missed Arizona banging her head or something.

'I drowned you Calliope!' Arizona practically wailed, 'I freaking pushed you under the water with my thighs and hands and then you weren't breathing and I had to give you CPR and I nearly killed you! I would've had to have gone to the cops and said I'd drowned my wife...and what the hell would have told the kids?! The people we work with? I...I thought I'd killed you Calliope.' Arizona finished, her voice a lot quieter.

Callie stared off into the distance, biting on her bottom lip; she really wanted to laugh. Aside from the fact that she hadn't been breathing for about 30 seconds, the whole thing was ludicrously funny. 'I...umm...'

'I'm so sorry.' Arizona said, still not looking at Callie.

'Arizona, seriously I'm fine, let's not over-react here.' Callie said carefully.

'Over-react?!' Arizona replied, her head snapping up, looking at Callie for the first time. 'Over-react?! I nearly killed you Calliope! I could have lost you...I can't...crap, I can't imagine my life without you, and we survived a bloody gunman and a car crash for me to kill you whilst we were having sex in the pool?!'

Callie couldn't hold it in any longer; she laughed. What started out as a chuckle, soon turning into a full-on deep belly laugh, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Callie managed to get out, 'But seriously, this is freaking hilarious.'

Arizona stared open-mouthed at her wife, afraid that the lack of oxygen for mere seconds had had a profound effect, 'What the hell is funny about the fact that I nearly killed you?'

'Seriously babe, when you get over the fact that you had to give me CPR, you'll find this funny.'

'I will _never_ find the thought of losing you funny Calliope.' Arizona replied, standing now so she could reached for their dressing gowns which were conveniently hung on the line. Putting her own on, she draped Callie's around her shoulders, 'Seriously do you feel ok? Lilght-headed? Maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out?'

'No, no, no.' Callie replied, standing up herself as if that would prove to Arizona that she was in fact very ok. 'Seriously, I feel totally fine, I feel like I just fainted for a second or something.'

'You stopped breathing!' Arizona cried.

Callie regarded her wife for a minute, deciding that joking probably wasn't the way forwards anymore, she moved forwards, holding out her arms as she took Arizona in them, holding her tightly. 'Babe, look, I'm ok, I promise, I don't feel light-headed, I don't feel breathless, my lungs aren't gurgling, so I'm fine, I can only have been underwater for a minute tops and unconscious for like 30 seconds, please stop panicking.'

'I honestly thought I'd killed you.' Arizona said, gripping her hands behind Callie as she hugged the Latina tightly. 'I can't lose you Calliope.'

'And you won't.' Callie replied, 'I'm never going anywhere, that I promise you, I love the kids and I love you way too much to take the easy way out...I'm going to go when I'm 105 in some nursing home in your arms.'

Arizona smiled softly, 'I'm sorry I drowned you.'

Callie smiled, kissing the top of Arizona's head, 'Well it certainly gives new meaning to the saying you take my breath away.'

_**A/N: So I found that quite amusing to write, I hope you all like it too!**_


	11. Something Different

_**A/N: So this request came from anon: Arizona wants Callie to use a strap on her, but hesitant and then after loves it! No plane crash, set somewhere in season 8 I would say. **_

_**Smut is soo not my forte but I hope you all like anyway!**_

'Arizona?' Callie questioned as she entered their apartment, only to find it empty. Mark had Sofia for the night and due to the intense amount of flirtation that had been passing between the couple for the day, Callie knew that she was in for a sleepless night. Throwing her jacket and bag to the side, she stepped further into the apartment, 'Zo?' Callie had just begun to think that her wife had been called into surgery and not told her when she smelt the unquestionable waft of pizza filter through her nostrils. A smile spreading on her lips, she made her way for the bedroom, gently pushing the door handle down as she swung the door open.

'Well you took your time.' Arizona said with a smirk as Callie entered the room. Callie smirked in reply as she took in Arizona; she was spread out on the bed, in just some hot pink lingerie, with a pizza box and a six pack in front of her.

'Sorry, surgery ran long.' Callie replied as she instantly began to remove her clothing, disgarding them carelessly off into the room. 'But enough of that small talk...pizza?'

Arizona smiled warmly, 'I know how you love our pizza nights.'

'Oh I do.' Callie replied, opening her mouth as Arizona held out a piece of pizza out for her wife. 'Mmmmm that tastes so good.'

'Dessert tastes even better.' Arizona said, an eyebrow raised.

'_That_ has to be one of the cheesiest things you've ever said.' Callie said, dead-pan.

Arizona chuckled, 'Well you know me...I've got all the lines to get the pretty lady's into bed.'

Callie barked in laughter, 'You are ridiculous.' Leaning forwards she placed a small kiss on Arizona's lips, 'But I love you.'

'I love you too.' Arizona replied, biting her lip, 'Do you remember that conversation we had a couple of weeks ago?'

Callie took a swig of her beer, 'Um can you maybe be more specific than that?'

Arizona began to play with the duvet in her hands, 'The one about...toys.'

Callie furrowed her brow, confused at why Arizona was being so shy about the conversation; talking about their sex life and anything new they wanted to try had never been a conversation that either woman shied away from. 'Again, I need something more specific?'

Arizona sighed; she didn't know why she was embarrassed about this conversation; she just didn't know how to say what she wanted to say...she was nervous about what she was asking and even more nervous about her question actually being put into action.

'Sweetie?' Callie prompted, 'You know whatever it is you can ask me?'

Arizona raised her eyes slightly, seeing that Callie was obviously genuinely concerned, 'We had a conversation...about the strap-on...'

Callie nodded, still confused; as she took in Arizona's expression though the details of that conversation all came flooding back to her. 'Oh!' Arizona nodded, tempted to through a pillow over her face. Callie scooted forwards, taking each of Arizona's hands in her own. 'Hey, come on Zo, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!'

Arizona looked upwards into Callie's eyes, seeing nothing but love she took a deep breath, 'I'm not embarrassed...ok maybe I am a little...but I'm just nervous...like I love sex...and sex with you is like nothing I've ever experienced before...and using the strap-on on you is amazing...like I love the feeling of knowing that I'm doing that to you...filling you and...I want that, I want to feel it, but...I'm just...scared...' Arizona laughed in embarrassment, 'Freaking scared of a plastic penis...'

Callie laughed with the blonde, glad that there was obviously some light in a very weird situation. 'Look sweetie, I love you, and you don't have to do this you know?'

'I know,' Arizona replied. 'But I want to.'

'You do?' Callie asked uncertainly.

'I really, really do.' Arizona replied, placing the pizza and beer onto the floor so that she had a clear path to Callie, crawling forwards, she reached out and pulled Callie in for a kiss. 'I want you to fuck me Calliope.'

Hearing her wife express her desire in such a way sent Callie's arousal into a spin, pushing back against Arizona, she pushed he down underneath her, their mouths meeting as she did, tongues lost in a duel in each other's mouths. Callie's hands roamed up and down Arizona's body, fully appreciating the way her bra pushed up her breasts perfectly, kneading each with her hands, Callie brought moans from Arizona's mouth as she gently placed kisses on each breasts, eventually reaching behind Arizona and freeing them, instantly attacking each nipple with her mouth in turn, revelling in the way she made Arizona moan, her hands gripping tighter in Callie's head.

Taking her time, Callie kissed her way around Arizona's body, sucking and biting on every pulse point that she knew existed on her wife. Kissing her way along Arizona's panty line, teasing the material with her teeth and tongue in turn. Gently sliding the material down, Callie tossed Arizona's pants to one side, quickly removing her own in the process so that they were fully naked against each other.

'God Calliope...' Arizona breathed as Callie slid her leg in between Arizona's thighs, offering the slightest pressure where the blonde needed it the most. Kissing at Arizona's neck Callie slid her hand briefly between Arizona's legs, feeling the moisture beneath, she brought her hand up, placing each finger in her mouth and sucking it clean, moaning when she tasted Arizona's sweet juice take over her senses. Looking down she saw Arizona's eyes dark with desire, her eyes fixated on every movement the Latina made.

'Calliope...please...fuck me...' Arizona said, being as blunt as she could.

'How?' Callie asked, partly through desire and partly because she wanted to make sure Arizona was totally ok with what had originally been suggested.

'With the strap on...please.' Arizona said.

'You're sure?' Callie asked again.

'Totally.' Arizona replied, fixing her eyes to Callie's so that her wife knew that she was totally ok with this.

Callie nodded, feeling the assurance in Arizona's eyes as she reached to the side of the bed, rifling through the draw before she found the item she was looking for. Pulling out the dark pink dildo and the straps, Callie briefly pushed herself off of the bed to fix the harness, pulling tight, hissing as that action instantly applied pressure to her own clit.

Arizona watched in awe as Callie positioned herself above her, the dildo now in place between them. She was so nervous, but at the same time incredibly aroused; a mixture of the two sending the adrenaline and desire coursing through her veins in huge amounts.

'You'll tell me if I hurt you?' Callie asked as she hovered above Arizona, her eyes trained on Arizona's. Arizona nodded. 'You remember the safe word?'

'Unicorns.' Arizona replied instantly with a small smile. 'I'm ready Calliope, I trust you.'

Callie just nodded this time as she craned her neck so she could kiss Arizona once more, her hands finding their way down in between them as she traced her fingers along Arizona's thighs. With one last kiss, Callie sat back on her heels, dipping her fingers into Arizona's wetness she coated the shaft of the dildo, wanting the whole experience to be as painless as possible for Arizona. They'd talked about it in length before; how Arizona had never used anything as big as the strap-on they had with anyone else before, so Callie knew that this was a massive sign of the trust her wife had to let her do this. Gently moving forwards, Callie traced Arizona's slit with the tip of the dildo, dipping the tip in slightly when she moved over Arizona's opening. Holding the dildo in position, Callie leant forwards, her weight rested on one arm so that she could properly see Arizona. Their eyes met and all the love that they had for each other was conveyed with just that look, no words needed. Callie reached forwards to kiss Arizona again, as she did, she gently pressed her hips forwards, allowing the dildo in to about half way, her movements slow as she didn't move her eyes off of Arizona, searching her face for any signs of increased pain.

Arizona gasped slightly as she felt Callie enter her; it wasn't the sharp pain she had expected, it was more pleasurable than she imagined, more gentle and loving than she had expected. Meeting Callie's gaze again, she nodded slightly to indicate that she wanted more; a moan escaping her lips this time as she felt Callie push herself into the blonde even further. Reaching her hands behind Callie she gripped into Callie's skin, as her head came forwards, a bite landing itself on Callie's shoulder.

Callie groaned as she felt Arizona's reaction, moving out slightly, she pushed herself back in; the motion causing her own arousal to find some relief. Building up her rhythm steadily, Callie gently eased the dildo in and out, adding minimal force from her hips so that Arizona could get used to the feeling. Soon, however, the blonde began to match Callie's every move; Arizona's hips moving in time with Callie's before becoming faster, a sign that she needed, and wanted, more. Callie grinned, resting her head on Arizona's shoulder she began to build up more speed, going deeper into Arizona; the increased rate causing her own moans to spill over as the friction offered from the base of the dildo sent Callie to the edge. 'Fuck, Arizona...'

Arizona barely heard Callie; she was so lost in her own enjoyment, every thrust that Callie gave her pressing further and further to that spot inside of her that only Calliope Torres had ever found. 'Calliope...I'm...' Arizona couldn't finish her sentence as with one last thrust her orgasm crashed through her, Callie following immediately after as the sight of Arizona getting her release and the increased friction sent her over the edge.

As their orgasms rode their course, Callie slowed her thrusts before becoming completely still on top of Arizona, kissing Arizona on the lips quickly, Callie slowly pulled out, stripping herself of the harness and throwing it to the side as she settled back down on the bed into Arizona's side. Gently draping her arm across Arizona's mid-drift, she nuzzled into Arizona's side, waiting for Arizona's breathing to return to normal.

'That was unbelievably good.' Arizona said eventually, slightly amazed at how good it had in fact been. 'Like...wow.'

Callie chuckled, 'Really? Cause I won't be offended if it wasn't your thing?'

'Are you kidding?' Arizona returned. 'We are so doing that again...like that needs to be scheduled in at least once a week.'

Callie chuckled, 'That good huh?'

Arizona smiled, 'Don't get me wrong, I'd rather your tongue any day...but _that_...it was certainly something different.'

Callie smiled, 'Well I'd best give my tongue a run out then...you know...keep it up to standard...'

Arizona smiled wickedly, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Callie replied, 'Now stop talking and let me fuck you're brains out.'


	12. Fighter

_**A/N: This prompt came from Calzonastories: A fire starts in the apartment and Arizona is in her bed without her prosthetic, alone. Does she make it out? Callie is out with Sofia. **_

_**OK so, I totally LOVED this prompt, this is set somewhere after the bake off scene but before the little bird episode. **_

_**Sorry it took so long, work seriously gets in the way!**_

Arizona stared blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom. That's right, it had become _her_ bedroom; it was no longer a room of love-making, snuggling and spooning; it was _her_ room, filled with medical supplies, stump socks, moisturiser, gel and of course _that_ leg. It haunted her. The plastic and metal piece of crap she was now meant to accept as a part of her; it made her physically sick. This night, unlike others, she'd left the prosthetic out in the living room, tired of having to look at it as she fell into a troublesome sleep.

Callie had been gone for a couple of hours now, something about dinner with Meredith, Derek and Zola. Arizona had been invited, but that would've been too much for her right now. She'd barely been actually speaking, rather than shouting, to her wife; throwing herself into a social situation with the Shepherds was not something Arizona was ready for. She knew what would happen; they'd all sit there ignoring the massive white elephants in the room; ignoring the fact that Lexie and mark were dead, ignoring the fact that Derek couldn't operate and ignoring the fact that Arizona only had one leg. Arizona didn't want to talk about any of it, but she also couldn't sit there and _not_ talk about it. It was a no win situation, and so Arizona found herself in her bed, once more alone.

X

She was back there again, in the plane, there was a loud cranking noise as screams filled her ears; screams of the people she worked with, people she respected...people she loved. The smell of smoke filtered into her nostrils, a cough racking through her body, and that's when Arizona realised that this wasn't a dream. Her eyes shot open, instantly burning as the smoke that surrounded her instantly stung at her eyes. Pushing herself upwards, Arizona took in the situation; there was smoke everywhere, thick black smoke, and although she couldn't see any flames, Arizona could certainly feel the heat coming from somewhere, below her perhaps. Panic set in as she looked around for an easy way out; her prosthetic in the living room, how foolish her fear of the thing seemed now. And for a fleeting second a thought passed through Arizona's mind; what if she didn't try and get out? What if she stayed in her room and let the smoke consume her?

Calliope.

Sofia.

She didn't give up when the plane was hurtling to the ground, she didn't give up when they were stranded for three days in the woods, and although she may have given up on herself for the past five months; she wasn't going to give up on her _life_ now. She needed to fight for her girls.

Throwing herself onto the ground, Arizona grabbed an old sweater out of the bottom drawer and wrapped it around her face, using her arms she army crawled around the bed until she came to her crutches. Using all her strength, she pushed herself up, coughing as she slid her arms into the crutches and stumbled forwards. The smoke was intoxicating, surrounding her, seeping into her lungs and making them work harder than they should; with each breath oxygen was provided in shorter supply, the burning intensifying in Arizona's throat. She managed to make her way through the bedroom door and into the living area; the smoke seemingly thicker here; looking around briefly she suddenly had the urge to grab various things; photos that had been taken at their wedding, photos of Sofia, photos of happier times; shaking her head she put those sentimental thoughts to one side as she pushed forwards, she needed to get out of here.

Arizona was halfway across the living room when breathing became practically impossible, as her strength failed, her body sagged further down between her crutches; not concentrating, she caught her right crutch on the rug in the living area sending her tumbling to the ground with a thud. As Arizona fell she felt a sharp pain in her head as she met the coffee table on the way down; and just like that Arizona's world turned black as she gave one last thought to her wife and daughter as she prayed to God that somehow she would see them again.

XX

'There we go mija.' Callie soothed as she replaced Sofia in her car seat. It had been quite a good night at Meredith and Derek's; a night out of the apartment, something she needed more than she had known. On the way home, they'd stopped at the store; their fridge was empty and Callie knew that if there was no milk or juice for Arizona the next day then that would be cause for more arguments; something that she couldn't deal with. Callie pulled the SUV out of the store's car lot and headed for the apartment. She wondered what Arizona she would go home to; she'd probably be in bed, Callie concluded, at least that would save them from more awkward silences whilst they pretended to watch some stupid show on the television.

Callie was pulled from her thoughts as blue flashing lights appeared in her rear-view mirror; pulling over to the side of the road she let them pass, watching two fire engines, a rescue truck, two police cars and two ambulances skid past. 'Better not be something worth paging me in for.' Callie muttered as she pulled out back into the traffic; she could just make out the flashing blue lights in front of her, finding that she appeared to be following them as they travelled to their emergency. Callie's eyes went wide when as she turned down her street and saw the smoke billowing from her apartment block. Panic set in. Arizona. Fuck. Pulling the car up, Callie leapt from the driver's seat, grabbed Sofia from her car seat and rushed forwards to the barrier that had been set up.

'I'm sorry Ma'am but you can't come through here.' A police officer stopped her.

'I live there!' Callie announced, 'My apartment's in the block...my wife was in there, is she ok? Is she out?'

'Ma'am, we've only just set up the perimeter, the rescue teams just gone in to clear out those not already evacuated.'

'But my wife, she's...' Callie gulped, realising she'd never said the word out loud, 'She's disabled...she won't be able to get out on her own.'

The officer nodded in understanding, 'I understand Ma'am, look, come forwards, you can have a seat over here and wait for your wife ok?' Callie nodded furiously, 'But you need to stay back, you can't go anywhere near the building.' Callie nodded again, letting the officer guide her through the barrier and over the street so she was stood facing the apartment block. Looking up, Callie felt the tears begin to fall, there was smoke coming out of all the upper levels, and when she looked to their windows, they were blacked with soot and lost within the smoke. As if feeling her Mami tense, Sofia let out a wail.

'Shhh, it's ok mija.' Callie said, soothing her little girl as best as she could, trying to soothe the panic that was grabbing a hold of herself. As she rocked back and forth, Callie closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer that Arizona would come out of that building alive. They'd been to hell and back for five months and now she was going to lose her wife in an apartment block fire? That would be the cruellest twist of fate imaginable. Callie ended up going over her actions when she'd left the house only a couple of hours previously; had she turned the gas off? Had she left a candle on in the bathroom? Had this been her fault? Looking around her she saw the same officer who had guided her under the barrier before, making her way over she stood next to him as they watched the rescue team and fire crew enter the building. 'Do you know how it started?'

'We think it's because of a cigarette butt or ember.' He said evenly, 'Lady from flat 20 fell asleep on her couch with a cigarette in her hand – next thing she knows she's waking up to all the flames and smoke, she was the one that rang the emergency services and got out pretty quick.'

Callie had stopped listening the moment she heard 'flat 20', that was the apartment below her and Arizona's. A sob racked through her body as the worst possible scenario filled her head; Arizona couldn't physically get herself out of the apartment, and if the flames or smoke had taken hold, then Arizona would have been helpless. Callie hung her head and let the tears flow.

XX

The pain was back. This time instead of a dull ache in her leg, it was a dull ache in her head. Blinking several times, Arizona's eyes fluttered open once more to take in the smoke-filled living area of her apartment. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious on the floor, that didn't matter, all she knew was that she needed to get out. Abandoning her crutches to the side, she resumed with her army crawling along the floor; each move causing a sharp pain to move through her entire body, but she pushed on none the less. After what seemed like forever, she ended up at the front door, sitting up briefly she managed to turn the latch so that she could fling the door open. She was dismayed when she found that there was as much smoke in the corridor as there was in their apartment; the only difference was that the heat was less intense here, confirming her suspicions that the fire had been beneath her in the apartment below.

Crawling out into the corridor, Arizona couldn't help but let her eyes stray to what once was Mark's door; all the feelings rushing towards her at once as she thought of him and how he wasn't here anymore. It's strange; she'd hated him at first; loathed every single hair on his head, and yet, now that he was gone, she missed him more than she could ever have imagined. Mark Sloan had become a part of her family, and meant more to her than she could ever have foreseen; and now he was gone. All the men that had been brothers to her had been taken. Tim. Nick. And now Mark. Only with Mark, she'd been there. She'd held his hand as he drifted in and out of consciousness; she'd watched him slip through her fingers, powerless to do anything to slow or stop his death altogether. And now here she was, sat staring at his apartment door, wanting nothing more than for him to come rushing out and save her from this hell.

Arizona hadn't realised she was crying, but sure enough, tears were falling fast down her face as she forced herself forwards, even though unconsciousness was seeping its way into her once more.

'Anyone here, shout out?'

Arizona suddenly became alert as she heard the definite shout of her rescuers, swallowing hard she tried to shout out but found that her throat was as dry as sandpaper; her attempt at shouting only causing her to collapse in a draining coughing fit. Thankfully, her coughing fit was enough noise to alert to her presence as two Seattle fire-fighters appeared through the smoke, both giving her a check over before she was hauled to her feet. Safely settled in their arms, Arizona found that unconsciousness found her once more as the exertions of mere minutes sent her head spinning into darkness.

XX

'Cal what the hell?'

Callie's eyes shot up as she saw Christina pushing past an officer announcing that she was not only a Doctor, but she was the best they could have asked for. Ending up stood in front of Callie Christina surveyed the scene quickly.

'What are you doing here?' Callie asked, her eyes still fixed on the door that the rescue teams had disappeared into.

'The call came in on the red phone, when I realised what block they were coming from...had to come see if you were alright.' Christina said, thankful that her former roommate and Sofia were very much ok.

'We're fine,' Callie said. 'We weren't in there...Arizona...' She couldn't finish the sentence as her eyes filled with tears once more.

Christina nodded in understanding, taking a seat next to Callie she reached out and took Sofia, placing the child firmly on her knee so that Callie could let go of the emotions she was trying so hard to hold in. Shifting so that Sofia was firmly secured with her right arm, Christina placed a hand on Callie's thigh, a squeeze of her hand a feeble effort at trying to convey the support and love that she could never speak aloud. They sat silently, the noises filling the air that of the rescue effort around them, nothing but their own thoughts to contend with.

'I can't lose her Cristina...' Callie said, so quietly that Yang nearly didn't hear her.

'I know.' Cristina replied, 'You won't.'

'How do you know?' Callie asked, her eyes now moving back up to their apartment windows.

'Because its Robbins.' Yang replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world, taking a breath she decided now was the time to open up, if any. 'She was a rock out there in the woods.'

Callie's eyes went wider as she took her eyes off of the building for the first time since she'd arrived on the scene; Christina hadn't spoken about the crash to anyone, maybe to Owen slightly, but none of them had really spoken about it, only enough for the lawyers to know the necessary information. 'She'll never admit it...maybe she doesn't even know it...but she was a rock.' Christina continued, 'She must've been in an unimaginable amount of pain...hell, I'd only dislocated my shoulder and I was in agony, but Arizona...she must have been hurting like you can't imagine...then Mark had his head resting in her lap and she was talking to him all the time...she kept him alive out there; sure me and Meredith may have physically saved Mark's heart, but Arizona she kept him _alive_, she's the reason he came back with enough fight left in him to get a chance to say goodbye to you and Sof. Anyway...I suppose my point here is, she's a fighter; she's fought numerous battles throughout your relationship and won every single one. There's a reason for that Cal, she loves you...like _loves_ you; she fought to win you back right at the beginning of your relationship, she fought to change her dream for you when you broke up over kids, she fought to get you back after Africa, she fought for your life after that car crash, she fought for Sofia's life after that car crash, she fought with Mark for both of your lives, she fought with the fact that she couldn't stand him up the point that she loved him, she fought out in those woods and she's _fighting_ her way back to you emotionally now...Arizona Robbins is a _fighter_. She's a fighter because of you..._for_ you. And after all those rounds that she's won...well I wouldn't bet against her.'

Callie let Christina's words wash over her, the sobs wracking her whole body now as she thought through all the things Christina had said; she was right. Arizona was a fighter. She was _her_ fighter, and Callie needed to have more belief and confidence in a woman that had given her everything she had ever dreamed of. Standing abruptly, Callie felt she needed to do more, she needed to fight, 'Stay here with Sof.' She said to Christina, their eyes meeting for a second before Callie moved forwards in search of some answers.

'Hey!' The officer from before again stood before Callie, 'I thought I told you to wait over there?'

'I can't just sit there and watch, my wife is in that fucking building and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit on my ass and do nothing to help her!'

'There's nothing you _can_ do Ma'am.' He replied calmly, 'I just need you to calm down and remain at a safe distance.'

'Well what are you doing?' Callie pressed on, 'The rescue teams went in there ages ago, have they found anything?'

Before the officer got chance to answer, Callie's gaze was drawn towards the front door her eyes had been trained on only moments previously. Figures were emerging from the smoke and even though the air was thick, blackness surrounding her, Callie didn't need to look twice to know that the head of blonde hair slung over one of the fireman's shoulders belonged to her wife. Ignoring the officer who protested at her to remain where she was as she pushed through and ran towards the group as they gently lowered Arizona onto a gurney from the awaiting ambulance crew.

'Arizona?' Callie said quietly, her voice becoming louder as she arrived at the side of the gurney. 'Arizona?'

'Sorry Ma'am you have to stand back please.' One of the paramedics said.

'No, I'm her wife, and a surgeon at Seattle Grace, so I don't need to go anywhere.' Callie replied, her eyes not moving from Arizona, she ran her eyes down her wife's body, mentally checking off all the things that could possibly be wrong with her as the crew set about providing Arizona with an oxygen mask.

'She's got a strong pulse.' One of the medics said, 'Lungs sounds are ok, not brilliant, but ok.'

'She'd crawled out of the bad stuff.' One of the rescue team joined the conversation, Callie looking up at his words.

'She crawled?' Callie asked.

The fireman nodded, 'She'd crawled out into the hallway, if she hadn't we wouldn't have got to her in time, the smoke in your apartment was too thick...I think she hit her head pretty bad too...' He said just as the medic nodded in agreement with him.

Callie reached out, grabbing Arizona's hand, 'Zo?' Running her hand over the top of Arizona's head, she gently let her hand graze down Arizona's cheek. 'Can you open your eyes babe? Please open your eyes.' Callie couldn't fathom what she'd just heard; Arizona had crawled her way out of their apartment, in an undeniable amount of pain, she'd won the fight once more.

That voice. It was enough to pull Arizona from the deepest depths of darkness. It was angelic and as she pushed her eyes open she saw that angel in front of her. 'Calliope...' She managed hoarsely, before a coughing fit racked through her body; her throat was on fire, but as her eyes focused she forced a smile when she saw Callie was stood next to her; their hands firmly linked, the Latina with red eyes and tears running down her face.

'Hey...it's ok, just get your oxygen.' Callie said, relief flooding through her as she saw those blue eyes fix onto hers.

'Sof?' Arizona said, pushing the oxygen mask to one side.

'She's fine, she's over on the other side of the street with Cristina.' Callie replied, 'Oh god Arizona, I thought...I thought...'

'Shhh...' Arizona managed, giving Callie's hand a squeeze, 'It's ok, I'm alright...and I'm sorry.'

'Sorry?' Callie asked, confused.

'For the past few months...' Arizona stopped as another cough hacked through her lungs.

'Zo, don't, you have nothing to be sorry for...I'm just, God, I'm glad that you're ok...when I saw the block...I thought...I love you so much Zo.'

'I love you too.' Arizona replied, knowing very well that that was the first they'd said it to each other since Arizona's amputation.

'Right we need to get you to hospital.'

Arizona rolled her eyes and was about to protest when she caught the eyes of her wife, smiling sheepishly she smiled softly and just nodded, 'You'll...Calliope, will you come with me?'

Callie smiled broadly, 'Of course I will, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'll just go and tell Christina to take Sof back to the hospital ok? I'll be right back I promise...I love you.' Callie said again, it was as if she'd said it the once after all this time, and it was like the floodgates had opened and she wanted to say it over and over again. Her Arizona was alive, fighting and even though fate had thrown yet another hurdle into their lives, it was the first time in a long time that Callie actually felt confident that they were going to make it.

Arizona nodded, watching as Callie hurried off across the other side of the street, taking her eyes off of Callie, she turned her head and looked up to the smoke still billowing from the apartment block. Taking a steadying breath, Arizona replaced the oxygen mask on her face; this was it. From today Arizona was done with being angry, done with being miserable and fighting with Callie. Now it was going to be a fight to get her life back, a fight to get back to what they once were, to even better than they were before; a fight that they would unquestionably be going through together.

'I love you too.'


	13. None of the Rest of it Matters

_**A/N: This anon's prompt was forwarded to me by Calzonastories: Tim wasn't dead and was found as a prisoner of war. He was sent to SGMW to receive treatment and to set Arizona straight so she can live her life with Callie. Also to spoil Sofia like a cool uncle he is.**_

_**Ok so, the way I read this prompt with the 'setting Arizona straight' I figured this was intended to mean during the whole plane crash thing, so that's what I've gone with. So this is set after 9x07 but before Bailey's wedding, kinda AU in that respect, anyway, enough rambling from me. **_

_**This turned out to be rather long... and thanks to Amber for Beta-ing.**_

Callie studied the medical research once more; scrutinizing every single detail that her and Arizona had highlighted the previous night. She smiled at that thought. It may not have been much, but in the grand scheme of their recovering relationship, Arizona's offer to help her prepare for Derek's operation was a massive bound in the right direction. They may not have been sharing a bed yet and their conversation was still very limited but at least there was no shouting, no death glares or ignoring of one another.

Now Derek had finally agreed to the nerve donor idea, Callie was studying every single journal she could find on the subject; she wanted to know everything about the procedure, everything that could go wrong and how to overcome those issues if they presented themselves.

'Dr. Torres?'

'Yup?' Callie asked as she turned to find one of her ortho nurses in front of her.

'There's a guy outside that wants to see you.'

Callie's brow furrowed, 'A _guy_ wants to see _me_ _outside_?'

The nurse nodded, 'He said that he couldn't come inside, but that you were the only one that could help him.'

'Does he have a name?' Callie asked, very intrigued now.

'He wouldn't say, he said that would _complicate_ things.'

Callie sighed, 'Right, I need to go down to the ER anyway, where he is?'

'Sat on one of the benches out front; he's wearing an army hoody and has his arm in a sling.'

'Riight.' Callie said, 'Thanks.' Callie made her way down the hospital building, curiosity had got the better of her, the fact that the guy knew her name and had specifically asked for her but had refused to give his name only made her more curious. 'He could be some stalker and kill me...' Callie muttered to herself as she stood just inside the front doors. 'No, it's in the middle of the day and they're too many people around for that Callie, shut up.' With a nod of her head, Callie pushed the front doors open, stepping outside into the fresh air of a clear Seattle afternoon. She scanned the people that were outside and instantly saw the guy that the nurse had described; he was sat on one of the furthest away benches, his hood pulled up over his head, his right arm held in a way that Callie could instantly see he was in a great deal of pain. She made her way over to where he sat, hands stuffed in her pockets, she stopped with a bit of distance remaining between them, 'You asked for Dr. Torres?'

The hooded figure didn't look up, his eyes shifted slightly, but only to look at Callie's shoes, 'You're Dr. Torres?'

'Yup, that's me. Do I know you?' She asked.

'No...kind of.' He replied mysteriously.

'Okkk, any reason why you sent one of my nurses to find me and get me out here?' Callie asked.

'I need your help.' He replied, his eyes still trained on the floor.

'Why me?'

'Because you're the best.' He replied simply, 'I did some research before coming out here, I want you.'

'Ok, well you're going to have to come in and book an appointment in the hospital.'

'I can't.'

'Why?' Callie asked, realising that this was fast becoming a waste of her time.

'Because...there is someone in there I need to avoid...for the time being anyway.' He said.

'Look, I don't know who you are, or whatever, but I seriously don't have time for this right now, so you either come into the hospital with me and we can talk, or I'm turning around and going back to do my job.' Callie said, when she didn't get a reply she turned on her heel and headed back for the hospital.

'Wait!' Callie heard a voice call behind her as footsteps followed her, 'Callie, please wait.'

Callie whipped round then, 'How the hell do you know my na-' Her sentence cut short when she saw for the first time the face beneath the hood.

'See.' He said, glancing around he gently pulled his hood down with his left hand, his right being the one in the sling, 'You know who I am?'

Callie shook her head, her eyes squinting as she willed the tears to stay where they were, 'You can't be...'

'I am.' He replied, 'I'm who you think I am.'

'Say it.' Callie said, even though she didn't need him to say his name for her to know the truth; he had the same hair, the same eyes, he even had the same freaking dimples.

'I'm Tim Robbins,' He said, his eyes meeting Callie's for the first time. 'Arizona's brother.'

Callie's eyes went wider at that reply, even though she had known instantly; even if she hadn't seen pictures of Tim she would recognise him as Arizona's brother in a crowded place. 'What...how...seriously?!'

'I know, look I'm sorry to spring this on you..' He began.

'Spring this on me?! Fucking hell I've actually lost it haven't I? I'm hallucinating because otherwise what other explanation is there for the fact that I'm talking to my _dead_ brother-in-law!?'

'Can we sit down?' He asked, 'Let me explain.'

'I don't think you need to be doing the explaining to me.' Callie replied.

'I know,' Tim agreed, 'This wasn't how I wanted to do things but...look, please can we sit down so I can explain?'

Callie eyed him for a second before sighing and sitting down on the bench, 'You have five minutes before I go and find Arizona.'

'I understand.' Tim nodded, 'Where to start...'

'How about starting with how your family has thought you dead for four years?' Callie shot instantly, feeling very protective of not only her wife but also her parents-in-law.

Tim sighed, 'I was killed...I mean, the army _presumed_ I was dead. Do you know the story of my 'death'?'

'Arizona told me about it once, that it was an IED that hit your convoy?' Callie said.

Tim nodded, 'Well that's what happened, an IED hit our convoy and honestly I can't remember much of what happened immediately after that, I had a pretty bad head injury and that's when I first busted my shoulder so I was in agony. Next thing I knew I opened my eyes in a cell...'

Callie turned, animosity momentarily forgotten, 'You were kidnapped?'

Tim nodded, 'Marines were like gold-dust out there, it was right near the beginning of the war; Al-Qaida wanted to know everything and anything they could; they managed to get three from my convoy, from what I know now only three others survived and got away, the rest were killed.'

'But how did the army tell your family that you were dead? Surely they found no trace of your body?' Callie asked.

Tim nodded, 'They found my dog-tags with my blood on them, that was enough proof.'

Callie nodded, she knew Arizona kept those very dog-tags in her bedside draw; Callie would often find her sitting there with them in her hand; a private moment between her and her fallen brother.

'They sent home a coffin, my dog-tags and a flag.' Tim continued, 'It was just understood that the rest of me must've been lost in the dust...that's how a lot of men go.'

Callie nodded, 'You were in there for four years?'

'Three and a half.' Tim replied, 'It was hell. I thought the war itself, seeing your fellow soldiers get blown up around you was hell...but being a POW...it took hell to a whole new level; they tortured us for information, the other two guys that were kidnapped with me ended up dead after two years; one was killed because he hit a guard, the other grabbed one of their guns and shot himself. I don't know why they didn't kill me; they weren't getting any information from me and really I was useless physically; my shoulder was fucked, I knew that without any medical opinion. I think they just wanted to keep me as leverage...just in case that particular group ever had to make a deal with some American or British soldiers; I was their insurance.' Taking a breath, Tim plough forwards, needing to get this all out in one go, 'Anyway, a _situation_ presented itself, the group that had me were becoming restless, this was about 7 months ago now, anyway, they were taking their eyes off of the ball, panicking because the Allied forces were pushing forwards, I went for a pee behind a rock, managed to tackle the guard who had me and legged it with his piece. I had no idea where I was going, but somehow luck was on my side and a British patrol picked me up...I must've looked like a madman – I had a thick beard, was practically black and I was as thin as a rake...anyway, they took me back to their camp, sorted me out...told me my shoulder was beyond repair and got me back to the marine's camp. Obviously it was a big shock that after over three years I'd suddenly come out of the woodwork – usually bargains were made for POW's lives, but that just hadn't been the case with me. The offered there and then to ring my family and tell them, but I just couldn't let them find out like that, you know? I wanted to tell them myself, and I needed to get my head sorted before I did. So I came back to America, got myself an apartment in Chicago, got some physio and did some research. I found out about you and Arizona...'

'How?' Callie interrupted.

Tim looked sheepish for the first time, 'I may have used being a marine to my advantage.'

'Right.' Callie said with a small smile, 'Carry on.'

'Anyway, I found out that you were the best at what you did so I knew that I needed to find you sooner rather than later about my shoulder...I'm not saying I want you to fix me up so I can go back to the war...but I'm in constant pain, and it's not just mild pain... I was all set to come out to Seattle and be all like surprise! Then the plane crash happened...'

Callie let out a gasp at that, her eyes finding Tim's and even though nothing was said for a minute it was as if he understood.

'I couldn't come and add me being alive on top of everything else, I don't know all the details but I know kid lost her leg...I...I'm sorry.'

Callie nodded, the tears now trickling, 'Me too.'

Tim went to move his hand onto Callie's leg, his hand hovering in doubt before he placed it there and gave a reassuring squeeze, 'That's why I didn't come into the hospital today and find her straight away, I needed to know how she was...how you both were, whether she was _stable_ enough for me to suddenly appear back in her life. I'm sorry that I've kind of sprung it all on _you_.'

Callie smiled softly, 'I understand why you did it, you're just trying to protect your sister.'

Tim nodded, 'I heard about Nick too.'

Callie nodded sadly, 'I'm sorry, I know you three were close, there was nothing we could do.'

'I know,' Tim said. 'That must've hit kiddo hard?'

Callie nodded once more, 'She was distraught...she found out that he was going to die and that night got on the plane.'

'Seriously?' Tim said, although he knew some details he didn't know everything. 'How is she now?'

'Better.' Callie answered, she didn't want to tell Tim everything about the last few months, that would be Arizona's story to tell, if she chose to. 'She took it hard, obviously, and with Mark too...'

'Mark?' Tim asked.

'He didn't come up in your research?' When Tim shook his head Callie continued, 'Then you don't know about Sofia?' Again Tim shook his head. 'Well, congratulations Tim, you're an Uncle.'

Tim couldn't help but smile widely despite his confusion, 'No way? My sister has a kid?!'

Callie nodded, pulling out her phone she flipped the unlock and passed it to Tim so he could see the picture on her wallpaper of Arizona and Sofia.

'I can't believe it.' Tim said, remembering what they were originally talking about, 'Wait, who's Mark?'

Callie sighed heavily, 'Mark is...was Sofia's Dad. I don't know how much you know, but long story short, Arizona won a Carter Maddison Grant, we fell out and broke up, she went to Africa for a month, whilst she was away I slept with Mark, we're just friends and were drunk but...anyway, Sof happened. Mark and Arizona didn't get on at first but then me, Zo and an unborn Sof were in a car crash, everyone survived...

Tim's eyes went wide as his mouth formed a small o, 'That's quite a story... she looks really happy.' He said as he took in the wide smile of his sister.

Callie smiled, 'She was in that photo...she's getting better, but she's not quite back there yet.' Tim nodded, 'So what's the next step Tim?'

'I don't know.' He answered honestly, 'I hadn't really got past getting you to listen to me.'

'Right,' Callie answered. 'I'll level with you Tim, I'm not comfortable with giving you a consult on your shoulder without Arizona knowing...we've only just got our relationship back on track, I need to be honest with her.'

Tim nodded, 'I understand that...how about I come in, wait in a room or something and you go and find her?'

'And do you want me to tell her?' Callie asked, 'I'm not sure I'm comfortable just pulling her into a room and saying look who I just found honey.'

'Tell her,' Tim said. 'Tell her it's me, if she turns around and walks away then I'll come back tomorrow, and the next day, until she listens to me.'

'Ok, I can work with that.' Callie said, getting up and showing Tim through the hospital and into one of the conference rooms, promising him that she would be back.

As she headed for the peds ward she could feel the dread and worry creep into her; she had no idea how Arizona was going to react to this, whether she'd blame Callie, hit out once more in this ongoing battle for their relationships' survival. But she had to know, Callie had to tell her. Somehow.

Pushing open the double doors of the peds ward, Callie surveyed the foyer, seeing that her wife wasn't amongst the scrubs that were there, heading for her office she was relieved to find her there; at least she could tell her privately, knocking on the door, Callie pushed the door open, 'Hey.'

'Hey!' Arizona was surprised to see Callie; although their relationship was on the mend, Callie hadn't randomly popped into her office since she'd been back. It was nice. 'You ok?' She asked when she saw the confused, slightly upset, slightly apprehensive look on her wife's face.

Callie closed the door behind her, smiling as she turned, 'Yeah I'm ok.'

Arizona's brow furrowed, 'What's wrong?'

Callie couldn't help but smile, even after all they'd been through, all that had been said, Arizona still knew her better than she knew herself. 'I need to tell you something.'

'Ok?' Arizona asked, suddenly very nervous.

'And I need you to just hear me out, because what I'm about to say will sound utterly ridiculous and like I'm being seriously horrible, but I'm not.' Callie said, trying to somehow prepare Arizona for the revelation she was about to make.

'Ok.' Arizona replied; all sorts of things ran through her mind; Sofia, Callie was leaving, she'd met someone else. Nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

'Your brother's here.' Callie said.

'Excuse me?' Arizona asked.

'Tim, he's here, in the conference room on the first floor.' Callie said again, moving forwards so she was nearer Arizona.

Arizona shook her head, 'What...why are you saying that?'

Moving even closer to her wife, Callie knelt down, placing a hand on each of her knees, ignoring the shudder that came from Arizona when her hand met the prosthetic, 'I know this sounds completely horrible, and impossible, and if I hadn't seen him myself I'd be looking a bit like you right now, but it's true...he wants to tell you why and explain it himself...he just asked for me first because he knew about the crash...he wanted to make sure you were ok enough for him to come in.'

Arizona just stared at her wife, looking into her eyes she saw no lie there, only love and sincerity. She was at a loss for words, she didn't understand...couldn't even begin to understand what Callie was saying to her. 'I don't...'

'I know,' Callie said. 'You don't have to go down there if you don't want to...just...I wanted to tell you as soon as I could...whatever you want to do, I'm here.'

Arizona nodded, despite the fact that she'd just been told her brother was back from the dead she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming surge of love for her wife; she'd been a total bitch to her the last five months and here she was, still doing everything she could to protect her from the world.

'Do you want me to go?' Callie asked when she didn't get an answer, knowing that even before the accident that Arizona was very much a solitary thinking in certain situations.

Arizona shook her head, tears falling thickly down her face, 'No...never...' She said, and before she knew it, she was leaning forwards and Callie was catching her as she sobbed into Callie's shoulder; tears of sadness, joy, confusion and frustration. Tears not just for her brother, but also for herself and for her wife and the way she had been treating her.

Callie held her wife until the sobbing subsided, not wanting to push Arizona too quickly, she sat back on her heels, grazing her thumb over Arizona's cheek as she wiped away the few remaining tears.

'I don't understand.' Arizona said eventually, suddenly reaching out and grabbing onto Callie's hand.

'I know,' Callie replied. 'I don't think you will until you see him, hear what happened.'

Arizona nodded, 'He's told you?'

Callie nodded in reply, afraid that this would create animosity from her wife, 'I needed to hear it before I'd let him see you.'

Arizona smiled, 'Thank you.'

Callie smiled in return, relieved that Arizona seemed to be taking it a lot better than she could've expected, 'Do you want to see him?'

Arizona nodded instantly, despite the fear and confusion, this was her brother, her Tim and she needed to see it to believe it. 'Will you come with me?'

'Of course.' Callie replied, glad that Arizona was letting her help with this, getting up she began to make her way to the door.

'Calliope?'

Callie's head whipped round at that word coming from Arizona's mouth; she hadn't called her that since before that fateful night, 'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry and I love you.' Arizona said, hoping that that would be enough for now, talking would come, but not today.

Callie stood still for a minute, she almost had to pinch herself to ensure she wasn't dreaming; Tim Robbins back from the dead, and now Arizona saying those three little words. 'I'm sorry too, and I love you.'

Arizona smiled, walking forwards she placed the smallest of kisses on Callie's lips, sliding her fingers in between familiar tanned hands, a simple gesture that she had missed more than she knew. They walked down to the first floor in silence, both preparing themselves for the Pandora's box that was about to be opened. When they reached the door of the conference room, Callie stopped when she felt Arizona still beside her, 'You don't have to do this...'

'I do.' Arizona replied, 'I've been hiding from one thing or another for most of my life...I've hidden from you times enough...but _this_...'

Giving the hand in hers a squeeze, Callie asked, 'Now?'

Arizona nodded and Callie pushed the door open, catching Tim's eye briefly she just nodded and stepped aside so Arizona could follow.

Arizona's stomach literally fell through the floor. It was true. Her brother was alive. Standing as large as life in front of her. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Hit him? Hug him? Run away? She'd ran away too often lately; from her wife, her daughter and from herself; she couldn't run anymore.

'Hey kiddo.' Tim said, breaking the silence that had descended, his voice breaking silently as he said the words, Arizona's nickname falling softly from his lips.

With those two words that was it, Arizona's decision was made, hurrying forwards as fast as she could she fell into her brother's arms. Tears fell from three sets of eyes in the room, Callie silently watching as her wife came undone in her brother's arms.

Once Arizona had calmed down enough, they sat down and Tim proceeded to tell Arizona everything he had told Callie, Arizona hooked on every word.

'Have you told Mum and Dad?' Arizona asked once Tim had finished.

Tim shook his head, 'I'm not sure I could've coped with that on my own.'

Arizona laughed, the musical sound causing Callie to smile; it was the first time she'd heard her wife laugh in five months. 'They need to know.'

'I know,' Tim agreed. 'But after I found out what happened to you...I needed to see you were ok for myself...Callie tells me you're a Mom?'

Arizona smiled, pride radiating from her at that statement, 'Yeah, Sofia.'

'Callie showed me a picture, she looks like a heartbreaker.' Tim said.

'Oh don't worry, she'll have you wrapped round your little finger before you know it.' Callie said, smiling at both dimpled faces opposite her.

'So your shoulder?' Arizona asked, looking between Tim and Callie.

'Is something that I'm hoping Callie can help me with.' Tim answered, 'Not that she knows anything about it.'

Callie smiled, 'Well from the way you've been holding it since I've seen you I'd say there's a lot going on; at a guess I'd say your labrum is a mess, the tendon attached to your bicep is causing the majority of the pain, and you've got ligament damage thrown in there as well. But hey that's just a guess.'

'Woah, she's good.' Tim answered as Callie had just recited the exact condition of his shoulder.

'She's amazing.' Arizona said in agreement, a smile thrown to her wife. 'You can help him right?'

Callie nodded, 'Course, the recovery will be hell but at least it'll give you an excuse to stay around for a while.'

'Like I need one.' Tim said sincerely. Their reunion was interrupted by the sound of a pager.

'Shit, it's 911, I've got to go.' Callie said, 'You'll be ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'Text me when you've done and I'll tell you where we are?'

'Perfect.' Callie said, and with an undoubted spring in her step, she kissed Arizona quickly and exited the room.

Once she'd gone Tim turned to his sister, 'She's quite something.'

Arizona just nodded, tears finding her eyes once more, 'I don't deserve her Tim.'

Tim's brow furrowed, 'Come on kid, she obviously thinks the world of you...as soon as she saw me outside her first reaction was to protect you from me and I'm your brother...that's someone that loves you right there.'

Arizona smiled through the tears falling down her face, 'I know she loves me, and I love her...I love her more than I can put into words T...more than I think she even understands...and these last five months I've treated her appallingly...god knows why she's still here.'

'You've not talked to her about this have you?'

Arizona shook her head, all of a sudden she found herself telling Tim everything, well, apart from the events that happened in the woods themselves; she told him about the arguments, the hatred that she had felt for her wife when she had woken up without a leg; all of it. 'I don't know how she still stands to be around me...'

'Because you don't have a leg?' Tim asked, he was never one to shy away from the truth, particularly with his sister.

Arizona nodded, 'And because of the way I've acted.'

Tim sighed, 'I can't pretend to understand what you two have gone through kid...but at the end of the day that woman loves you, it's obvious from the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her...but you need to talk to her, you know that right? Just like I had to tell you about what happened to me in Iraq, you and Callie need to talk; talk about what's happened but most importantly talk about your future...she loves you kid, don't lose sight of that.'

X

Later that day, Callie had finished the surgery and had found Arizona and Tim in the cafeteria; the smile still lighting up her wife's beautiful features. When Tim saw Callie arrive he smiled in her direction, standing up he said, 'Point me to the nearest restroom?'

'Straight through that door, left, then right.' Callie said.

'Be right back.' Tim said as he left, planning on taking the long route to and from the toilet so that Callie and Arizona had time to talk.

Callie watched Tim saunter off and sat down next to her wife, a small smile on her lips, 'You ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'I think so...I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop you know?'

'I know what you mean,' Callie replied. 'I had to pinch myself when I first saw him.'

Arizona looked nervously down to her fingers that were now playing with the hem of her scrub top; there were so many things that she wanted to say, but where to start? How did she put all that she wanted to say into words?

'Thank you for today.' Arizona said eventually, 'You've been brilliant.'

Callie just smiled in return, not sure what to say to that, she could see that Arizona wanted to say more so she waited patiently.

'I know we need to talk.' Arizona said, her eyes still on her hands, 'There are so many things that I need to say to you, how sorry I am and how grateful I am for the last five months for a start, but I just...can we just have today and then talk tomorrow? I know it's going to be hard, but I want to work through this Calliope, and I know all of this is down to me, and I know I haven't exactly given you much reason to want to stay with me, but I love you, and if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, then I will.'

Callie could feel the tears trickling down her own cheeks, hearing Arizona say all those things; it was like a shadow had been lifted, reaching forwards, Callie hooked her finger under Arizona's chin, lifting her face so that their eyes met, 'The talking will come, I think today we turned a corner...and I know we didn't see it coming, but it happened, and if there's one thing I'm certain of it's that we _will_ get through this. As a very wise, and super hot, woman once said to me, I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it _matters_.'

Timothy Robbins looked on from the doorway as his sister and Callie shared a kiss that was obviously long overdue. His return to 'life' could have been a burden, it could've sent everyone and everything spiralling out of control; but instead, he had been the spark, a spark needed to push Callie and Arizona that little step closer to each other.


	14. I'll make you pay

_**A/N: Just as a side note, some folks asked if I'd make the last one shot into a full blown story...watch this space, when I've got more time on my hands, I think this will be case! **_

_**Prompt from Calzonastories: Callie and Arizona are on a double date with some friends and Arizona starts touching Callie's thigh until she slips her fingers in Callie's pants and Callie has to the keep the convo going with the couple who is unaware of the party in Callie's panties. **_

_**So this is set in early Season 8, Callie and Arizona go for a double date with Henry and Teddy (sob), this time it's Arizona that wants to salsa. **_

'Can't we just tell them Sofia's ill or something and just stay here...in bed?' Arizona whined.

Callie smiled as she slipped her heels on, 'Babe, Teddy's your best friend, she has a husband who neither of us really know!'

'We're going round to their house next week for that dinner thing!' Arizona protested.

Callie chuckled, 'I know! But they invited us out, what did you want me to say? Sorry my horny wife wants to stay in and have hot sex all night?'

Arizona looked at Callie, dressed in a black dress with a plunging neckline, just finishing above her knees; it kind of exaggerated Arizona's point, she pouted, 'Yes...and in that dress you're making it worse.'

Callie laughed again, looking to Arizona who had chosen an emerald blue dress which did for her exactly what her dress was doing to Arizona, 'And you're not?'

Arizona smiled wickedly at that, 'See, we should just stay in! Mark's got Sofia so why not take full advantage?'

'Look, how about we meet half way here? We'll have the food and then just come straight home instead of going to a bar like Teddy suggested?'

Arizona stood up from the bed, 'Fine, just eat fast.'

X

'Yup, Arizona literally forced me to be her friend!' Teddy exclaimed. They were midway through the meal and conversation was flowing even though Arizona's mind was becoming more and more distracted.

'I did not!' Arizona protested.

'Uh, yeah you did!' Teddy replied. As the conversation moved onwards to Callie's cartilage research Arizona found her mind wander even further, if that dessert would just hurry up then they could excuse themselves and get back home. She wasn't trying to be rude, but her wife was smoking hot and they hadn't had time to properly 'catch up' for a week; she was frustrated and was amazed that Callie seemed so un-frustrated; usually it was the fiery Latina who was the sexually frustrated one.

Deciding that she wanted to get Callie as frustrated as she was, Arizona decided she would have a little fun. The table they were on made this fact a lot easier as both Arizona and Callie's legs were hidden from Teddy and Henry's view under the table. Sliding her right hand under the table, Arizona placed her hand gently on Callie's thigh. A simple gesture, one that produced a smile from her wife, whose left hand slid over Arizona's, giving it a squeeze. Eventually, Callie lifted her hand off to help herself to some more wine, this giving Arizona the opportune moment to slide her hand slightly down Callie's leg, her fingers tracing small patterns just above her knee where Callie's dress ended. Slipping her fingers up higher and higher, she smiled when a gasp escaped Callie's lips as Arizona's fingers became firmly planted on Callie's inner thigh.

Callie looked out of the corner of her eyes at Arizona, she attempted to swat the blonde's hand away, but she refused to budge; it seemed her wife was intent on getting her as worked up as she obviously was. Deciding to ignore her, thinking that Arizona would take a hint, Callie turned back to Teddy and Henry, moving the conversation on, Arizona even joining in despite the fact that her fingers were gradually moving upwards, dangerously close to a place where there would be no turning back. Callie tried crossing her legs, but found that that only pushed Arizona's hand further up her legs, uncrossing them she went back to ignoring her wife.

Arizona could feel the heat coming from Callie, that fact only spurring her actions on even more.

'So, how's Karev doing with his application?' Teddy asked. Arizona's fingers now playing with the hem of Callie's panties.

'Oh you know, he's Karev, if he doesn't pull his finger out soon then he's going to be way too far being, what about Yang?' Arizona replied, a smile on her face as she felt how wet Callie was through the red lacy thong she had seen Callie put on earlier. She may as well have not bothered with how much material they possessed.

'Honestly? I think we'll struggle to keep hold of her, she's going to get so many offers from other hospitals, I dunno, Callie, you used to live with her and know her better, you think she'll stay?' Teddy asked, as Arizona's fingers slipped beneath Callie's pants, stilling briefly when a question was directed at her wife.

When Callie didn't answer straight away, Arizona turned her head, 'Babe?'

'I'm sorry w-w-what?' Callie stuttered, realising that she was being spoken to.

Arizona couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across her face, 'Teddy asked you about Yang? You alright there, you seem a bit distracted?'

Callie smiled sweetly back, 'Sorry, I was just thinking about _dessert_.'

'Now that you mention it, where _is_ that?' Henry said, instantly beckoning a waiter who scurried off in search of their missing dessert.

Once the conversation continued Arizona went back to concentrating on her hand in her wife's panties. Her fingers grazing through the soft curls she found there; gazing across she saw that Callie's mouth was in a small 'o' and her eyes were practically glazed over. Fortunately, Teddy and Henry were both lost in their own conversation, allowing Arizona's fingers to move forwards, grazing across Callie's clit and dipping into the wetness that she found waiting for her.

'Callie, are you ok?' Teddy asked, 'You look a little pale?'

Callie's eyes darted to Teddy, coughing slightly she spoke, 'S-sorry, yeah you know, I am feeling a bit...ill...do you mind if we cut this short?'

Arizona looked across to Callie, slightly concerned that she had pushed it too far, she removed her hand, 'You ok babe?'

'Yeah, I just think I need an early night.' Callie said, not meeting Arizona eyes.

'Sure thing, you guys get off, see you tomorrow at work.' Teddy said, hugging each before they left. Callie in front of Arizona, not looking back.

Once outside Arizona ran to catch up with Callie, 'Calliope wait!' When she got no answer she just continued, 'Look I'm sorry ok, maybe I over stepped the mark...Calliope!'

Callie smiled, spinning on her heel so quickly that Arizona walked straight into her, Callie instantly pulling her into a heated kiss. Pulling back she said, 'I'm not mad, far from it, I mean Teddy and Henry probably think I've got a screw missing, but I don't care, because right now, all I want to do is get home and make you pay for what you've just done to me in there.'

X

'Seriously, you need to find your keys faster Calliope.' Arizona said, she was backed against the apartment door, Callie had her pinned whilst she furiously dove through her bag to find her keys.

'Well if you stopped biting my neck that maybe I could move faster...' Callie growled, relieved when she finally found them. Throwing the door open, she kicked it shut behind her as she pushed Arizona towards their bedroom, their clothes hastily being removed as they went. Sometimes there was a need for fast-paced hot and nasty sex in their relationship; tonight was one of those instances and Callie had a definite plan formed in her head of how this was going to go.

Once in the bedroom, both women were now down to just their underwear, Callie pushed Arizona so that she fell back onto the bed, when Callie didn't instantly fall on top of her, Arizona looked up, seeing that Callie was fumbling around in one of the bedside draws. 'Callioppeeee what are you doing?' She whined.

'Finding something.' Callie said, smiling when she found what she was looking for. 'Move up the bed a bit.'

'What?' Arizona asked, confused by Callie's request.

'Move up the bed a bit.' Callie said, dangling the item she had found in her hand so Arizona understood, her mouth going wide as she did.

'Calliope...' Arizona said, desire thick in her voice.

'I told you, you, Arizona Robbins, are going to pay for torturing me under that table whilst our friends sat on the other side.' Reaching forwards, Callie used the ties to attach each of Arizona's hands to the headboard, standing at the foot of the bed she admired her handiwork.

Seeing the lust in Callie's eyes sent Arizona's arousal into overdrive, she was completely stuck, her hands up above her head; she was at Callie's mercy. Arizona watched as Callie removed the last of her clothing, throwing her underwear to the side, she stood before her completely naked. Callie crawled up her wife's body, hovering above the blonde. Arizona reached forwards with her head to kiss Callie, but she pulled back, 'Oh nooo.' Callie said, 'You don't get that _yet_.' Moving down to Arizona's neck, she bit hard there, making a trail along her shoulders, biting her way down as she reached behind Arizona to pull off her bra, instantly taking a nipple in between her fingers and squeezing it. Moving her lips up to Arizona's ear she husked, 'You thought you were so clever under that table didn't you?' Callie bit on Arizona's ear lobe, a moan falling from her lips, 'You getting me all worked up and so fucking wet when there was nothing that either of us could do about it.'

Arizona couldn't form words, Callie was completely dominating and there was nothing she could do about it, not that she wanted to. 'Cal-l...'

Callie smiled, glad that she was having the desired effect on her wife, hovering her face over back over Arizona's, 'What? You want me to fuck you?' Arizona nodded, biting on her bottom lip. 'I'm not sure you deserve that...maybe I should make you wait, tease you like you did me in that restaurant?' Arizona shook her head, she needed her release. 'Oh, so you don't want me to do this?' Callie asked as she slid her hand in between their bodies, rubbing her fingers across the front of Arizona's panties, finding them soaked. Arizona's hips bucked up at Callie's touch, this time she nodded her head. 'Oh so you _do_ want me to fuck you?' Callie said, Arizona nodding as Callie moved back onto her heels so that she could remove the remaining piece of Arizona's underwear.

The sight and smell of Arizona's arousal was almost enough to defer Callie from her original plan of teasing Arizona until she couldn't take anymore, gulping, Callie pushed herself forwards. This time she bit down hard on Arizona's clavicle, leaving a trail until she reached her left nipple, taking it between her teeth before continuing to do until she reached Arizona's hip bone. Landing a heavy bite there, Callie poked her tongue out, tracing it across to the other hip bone, where she once more bit into the flesh.

Arizona was getting impatient; Callie had said she was going to make her pay, and boy that is what she was doing. 'Pl-pleasee, Cal...please...'

Callie looked up at Arizona's words, seeing her wife was past desperate for relief, Callie moved down, wasting no time in swiping her tongue over Arizona's slit. Arizona bucked against Callie's mouth, Callie knowing that Arizona was already very close, she circled her tongue around a few times pushing Arizona right to the edge before she pulled out completely, causing a very frustrated groan to fall from her lips. Callie smiled, moving upwards, Callie bit back onto Arizona's shoulder as she inserted two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out, watching as her wife got back to the edge once more. Deciding that she'd had enough, Callie added her thumb onto Arizona's clit, watching as her wife's eyes closed and she came undone at Callie's hand.

Slowing her movements, Callie pulled out, reaching up, she undid the ties on Arizona's wrists, kissing each as she did, as she sank bank onto the bed, settling herself onto her front to the left of her wife. Tracing her fingers lightly over Arizona's abdomen, she reached upwards and placed a loving kiss on Arizona's lips. 'You ok?'

Arizona smiled, the fact that her wife had flipped from completely dominating to utterly loving in a split second causing it. 'Yeah,' opening her eyes, Arizona looked across to Callie, reaching forwards she kissed Callie, smiling into it, she pulled back, 'I'm _allowed_ now am I?' Arizona asked, raising an eyebrow as she reached down and linked her hands through Callie's.

Callie looked sheepish for the first time that night, 'I'm sorry, was it too much?'

Arizona smiled, rolling both herself and Callie over so that she was on top, 'Oh no, you don't get to apologise for that, just like I don't really want to apologise for what I did in the restaurant, we're just two hot, sexy women, it's...natural.'

Callie smiled up at her wife, tracing her fingers over Arizona's shoulder, 'I left some nasty marks.'

Arizona smiled wider, 'You already know I don't mind that, looking in the mirror and seeing them in the morning...it turns me on babe.'

'You sure?' Callie asked.

'Absolutely positive...now shut up so I can give you some matching ones...' Arizona said, smirking as she bent down to do just that.

'I love you.' Callie said, needing to say it.

'I love you too.' Arizona said, biting down into Callie's shoulder, 'Now let me show you how much...'


	15. I Still Want It

_**A/N: Request from anon on tumblr: Can you write a little something post 9x11 after the dinner Callie and Arizona discussing Meredith's pregnancy and a second child of their own. Maybe some more trying for sex ;)**_

_**So this is the set the night of the dinner, hope you like it, I'm not wholly sure!**_

After the dinner, Arizona and Callie had made their way home, everyone's mood considerably lifted to what it had been at the beginning of the dinner. Once home, they'd relived the sitter, Arizona trying not to laugh at the way Callie was staring at the poor girls' unibrow; now Sofia was down and Arizona was in bed, her prosthesis removed, waiting for Callie to come out of the bathroom. As a couple they'd come so far in the past couple of months; Callie was not only back in the apartment, but back in their bed; they'd finally talked, not about everything, but enough so that both of them knew where they stood considerably more than before. Arizona had apologised for being a bitch and Callie had told her she wasn't going anywhere; something that Arizona had needed more than she realised, to hear Callie say the actual words; that she wouldn't run, meant more to her than any declaration of love would.

Arizona still wasn't comfortable with letting Callie see her take on and off the leg, she couldn't explain it really; she just felt degraded whenever she did it; and seeing Callie witness that was too much, so Callie disappeared every morning and every evening, subtly excusing herself to the toilet or to check on Sofia. And they were trying. Sex hadn't actually occurred yet, but they were trying. Each night getting further and further along, it was slow, but it was recovery and that was all that mattered to the both of them.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Arizona smiled as Callie wandered back into the room in her pyjamas; it hadn't gone unnoticed by Arizona that before the talk they had had at Bailey's wedding Callie had worn very boring and long pyjamas; gradually, they were becoming shorter and shorter with less and less fabric. Tonight Callie had chosen a strappy top and some shorts that exaggerated every single curve the Latina possessed; Arizona couldn't deny the sudden urge she had to fuck her wife's brains out, but that's all it was for now, an urge, acting on that urge would come. Just not yet.

'I can't believe Meredith is pregnant.' Callie said as she tidied up the clothes that were strewn on the floor from the day before.

Arizona smiled, 'I know, they say it's always the case don't they? A couple are told they can't have kids, then they adopt, and suddenly they get pregnant.'

'Yeah,' Callie agreed. 'That baby is going to be freaking cute...I mean Zola's cute, but between Grey's looks and Derek's hair...that's quite the combination.'

Arizona chuckled, 'I bet it will come out with this thick black hair on its head, combed perfectly into place.'

Callie laughed, a sound that filled Arizona with a joy she had forgotten, 'You mean like ours would come out with dimples popping?'

Arizona laughed briefly, stopping as she took in what Callie had just said; having more kids was something that had not been mentioned since Sofia; the thought of expanding their family long forgotten as soon as a plane fell from the sky. Callie noted the silence from her wife, mentally cursing herself for her mouth running away with things, 'Sorry, I didn't think...'

'Stop Calliope.' Arizona said, 'Don't apologise for talking about our future...I would've angry a couple of months ago at what you just said, fuming, I would have shouted and been a bitch to you...but now, we actually have a future, something I was slow on realising, but it's there. Like you said at the dinner, Mark's gone, Lexie's gone, and that's heartbreaking...but we're here..._I'm_ here and that future that we imagined for ourselves...the one where you promised me chickens and I promised you ten kids...that's still there...that is, if you want it.'

Callie remained where she was momentarily, the tears streaking down her face, mirroring the one's trickling down her wife's. It was the first time since the accident that they'd acknowledge the future that was almost snatched from their grasp.

'Cal...' Arizona said through the tears, conscious that Callie hadn't said anything.

'You know, that's the first time you've called me Calliope since the accident?' Callie said, her eyes meeting Arizona's.

Arizona stared at her wife, a smile forming on her face despite the sadness in her eyes at Callie's admission, 'I know...I'm sorry...'

Callie shook her head, 'No more apologising, and in answer, of course I still want that future. I want everything with you Arizona Robbins.'

Arizona smiled, reaching forwards she pulled Callie's arm so that she could take her lips in a kiss; a kiss that said I love you and so much more. Once they pulled back, Callie lifted her hand, grazing her fingers over Arizona's cheek, 'You really still want that?'

'What?' Arizona asked, momentarily lost in their kiss.

'You really still want the whole ten kids and chickens in the backyard?' Callie asked, her fingers finding Arizona's hand as they linked together.

Arizona smiled shyly, 'Of course _Calliope_, I meant it when I said it then and I mean it even more now.'

Callie nodded, not wanting to push Arizona too far too fast, she just smiled and shifted up the bed so she was positioned in Arizona's side. Arizona tilted her head so that it was rested on top of Callie's, 'Just for the record, our kids will be so much cuter than Derek and Meredith's.' Arizona said.

Callie chuckled softly, 'They really will.' Turning her head, she kissed Arizona, her tongue slipping into her mouth, her hands moving up to cup Arizona's face. Callie let Arizona set the speed as always. Some days Arizona would keep it to just making out, but recently she had had a serious case of wandering hands, so much so that only the night previously, they'd ended up very topless; each worshipping the other's breasts, reacquainting themselves with each other, finding out what was acceptable and what wasn't.

Arizona smiled into the kiss, lying herself down on the bed fully, she pulled Callie on top of her, her hands more confident now as she moved them down Callie's sides and underneath the offending top she was wearing. Callie mirrored Arizona's movements, stilling her hands before she removed Arizona's top, silently asking permission. Arizona answered Callie's question by reaching down and guiding Callie's hands underneath her own top. With the kiss becoming more heated, both were topless in no time; hands kneading at flesh as Arizona reached down and caressed Callie's nipples.

Callie let out a guttural moan, without even thinking, she ground down with her hips against Arizona's right leg. As she felt the friction she desperately craved, she instantly stilled, realising that she had made a move that might have pushed Arizona into running before she could walk, so to speak. Stilling her movements, Callie pushed herself off of Arizona slightly, her eyes darting up to Arizona's.

'What?' Arizona asked, suddenly afraid that Callie was turned off by her, not realising the fear in Callie's eyes. 'It's fine if you want to stop, I get it, it's the leg...or the lack of...I get it...'

Callie shook her head vigorously, 'That's not...No Arizona, no...I stopped because I thought I'd moved too far...I...' Seeing severe doubt in her wife's eyes Callie decided it was time for the bold play, grabbing Arizona's hand, her eyes found blue, 'Trust me...' Arizona nodded so Callie guided Arizona's hand downwards, down beneath her waistband and into her shorts, Arizona let out a gasp as her fingers hit Callie's arousal. 'You feel that?' Callie spoke, 'That's what you do to me Arizona...that's what you do all the time...every single day I want you...every single day I want to show you how much I love you...you turn me on more than I ever thought possible Arizona...and you are so hot...so beautiful and I will spend the rest of our lives telling you that until you believe me...'

Arizona didn't answer Callie, she reached up and pulled her into a kiss instead, finding a renewed confidence in Callie's words and definitely in the arousal that was now coating her fingers. 'Cal...wait...' Arizona said, Callie instantly stopping and searching Arizona's face for an answer. 'I...' Arizona suddenly felt ridiculously nervous.

'Zo, we don't have to do this.' Callie said.

'No, no, I want to,' Arizona said, interrupting Callie. 'I want to make you feel good Calliope, I want to...but I'm not ready for _me_ to feel good...if that makes sense?'

Callie nodded in understanding, a smile daring to grace her face, 'I get it...no below the waistband touching?'

Arizona nodded, biting her lip, 'But now...please will you take your pants off...' Callie smiled, instantly rocking back on her heels so she could remove her shorts. 'You're so beautiful Calliope.' Arizona said, her eyes raking up and down her wife's naked body for the first time in...well too long. Pulling her down, Arizona instantly re-attacked Callie's lips with her own. Her hands sliding down Callie's body, she really wanted to flip them over and be dominating, but she didn't have the confidence to do that so instead she made the best of the situation.

Callie couldn't believe what was happening, she certainly hadn't expected this to be the way their night ended. She felt Arizona's hand make its way back in between them, Arizona moaning when she felt the wetness awaiting her. As Arizona slid her hand between Callie's lips she couldn't help but buck her hips against her hand. She knew that she wasn't going to last long; that didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that Arizona's finger was now circling her clit. Moaning into Arizona's mouth, Callie shifted slightly so she could kiss her way down Arizona's neck, spending time working each nipple in turn as she let Arizona continue what she was doing.

'I love you so much.' Arizona said, breaking the silence that had descended aside from the moans filling the room. Callie moved her head back upwards, her eyes once more finding Arizona's.

'I love you too.' Callie replied, reattaching her lips to her wife's. 'Fuck...' She growled as Arizona slipped a finger into Callie, her thumb flicking over Callie's clit. 'Arizona...'

Arizona's confidence soared as she saw what she was doing to Callie; to know that the expletives, the moaning, the arousal was all because of her; it was invigorating. Speeding up her actions, Arizona worked Callie in the way she used to, adding another finger as she pulled Callie down for another kiss.

Before long Callie felt her walls trembling; felt what was approaching, 'Zo...'

'Come for me Calliope...' Arizona breathed into Callie's ear, 'Come for me.'

Arizona's words and actions combined were enough to send Callie falling over the edge, her head falling onto Arizona's shoulder as her body collapsed on top of her. Arizona rode Callie's orgasm out, gently removing her fingers as Callie shifted so that she was laid on her side, her head still buried in Arizona's neck. Neither knew what to say; the severity of the moment, the release that came with it; nothing really needed to be said.

Callie lifted her head up placing a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips causing a smile to break out on her face. 'I love you so much Arizona.' Callie said sincerely, her hand resting across Arizona's torso, her hand finding Arizona's.

'I love you too,' Arizona replied, rolling over so she was now the one in Callie's crook, content to revel in the post-sex glow that existed. Their moment was interrupted as a wail echoed through the walls of the apartment .

Callie chuckled, 'I'm glad to see Sof's not lost her knack of knowing when we're...' Callie pushed herself upwards, kissing Arizona as she grabbed her t-shirt and shorts, 'I'll be back in a minute.'

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie leave the room, 'Calliope?'

Callie turned just before she exited the door, 'Yeah?'

'Don't be long.' Arizona said with a smile.

'Keep the bed warm, I'll be two secs.' Callie replied, throwing Arizona a wink as she left to attend to their daughter. Sure things weren't perfect. Sure they were still recovering and finding themselves. But at least they were finally moving in the right direction; they were healing together, finding out how to live life again, how to make their dreams a reality. No one was running and finally they were getting back to being themselves. Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins, wives and Mothers, as it was meant to be.


	16. I'll Always Be There

**A/N: Prompt from Calzonastories: Post accident, sofia is playing soccer or some sport and she collapses on the pitch and Arizona is at the game and has to give her daughter medical attention right there and then whilst Callie is stuck in an 11 hour surgery. **

_**Received this prompt a while ago but only just got round to writing this, this is set when Sofia is 16, playing in a soccer game at college, everything happened as in the show. With the way I've written it with their other kids, I'm probably making Calzona younger than they are in the series but it works for me. Credit and thanks to Amber for assisting/inspiring/beta-ing on this one. This took FOREVER to write...I don't even know why...anyway hope you all enjoy.**_

'Go on Sof!' Arizona screeched, 'Tackle her! Kill her!'

'Mom, seriously?!'

'What?' Arizona asked, turning to her daughter.

'You just shouted at Sof to kill that other girl!'

'Well, you know I get into it sweetie.' Arizona said, smiling as Rosa dodged her hair ruffle; at thirteen, her daughter thought Arizona was the most embarrassing Mom in the world. The image of her Momma with her blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples; but very much her Mami in personality; much the opposite of Sofia. 'Besides, the twins think it's funny, don't you guys?'

'Yeah!' Marcus replied.

'Seriously Sof should kill that other girl, it would be well cool to watch.' Tim said, as enthusiastic as his brother.

'Oh my God, my family are so freaking weird.' Rosa said with a roll of her eyes.

Arizona smiled, her eyes returning to the twins before resting on the stroller next to her; having all the kids without Callie was something she loved and hated at the same time; she loved any time she spent with any of her kids; but having to keep an eye on five kids at once was something Arizona had never imagined doing. Even when she'd promised Callie ten kids, she had never envisaged this in the future. Rosa came three years after Sof; coming at the end of a turbulent three years of recovery after the plane crash; Arizona deciding to be the one to carry much to Callie's delight. Another three years later and the couple decided to extend their family further, Callie overcoming her fear of pregnancy after Sof, and conceiving; both women overwhelmed when two very healthy Latina boys were born into their lives, now ten they were as much terrors as they were the apple of their Mom's eyes. Six years later, they'd eventually decided to have one more child, Gabby; Callie wanting another mini-Arizona running around their now very large house they owned in Seattle; a present to themselves after the plane crash settlement.

'Why did we have to come to this thing again?' Rosa asked, really not a fan of soccer.

Arizona turned to Rosa, 'Because Sof is your sister and we support everyone in what they do! Sof sits through your theatre doesn't she?'

Rosa shrugged, as much as she complained, it was times like this that she felt extremely lucky; all of them knew the story of their Mom's lives before they had arrived. She knew that she was lucky to have any of them in her life; her Mami and older sister dancing with death in a car accident and her Momma surviving a plane crash and now here she was stood with her new leg that Callie had developed for her; the Robbins-Torres family had bonds that nothing could or would break.

'Is Mami home tonight?' Marcus asked from where he sat cross-legged on the grass with his brother.

'Yup she is,' Arizona replied. 'She'll be home about when we are.'

'Awesome, she cooking?' Tim asked.

'Of course,' Arizona replied sarcastically, her cooking was always an ongoing joke between them all.

Returning her eyes to the game, Arizona smiled as she watched Sofia expertly dribble around three midfield players and slot the ball through to one of her fellow strikers. Sofia had become quite the star player for her college team, much to the delete of Arizona; she was always more of a soccer fan, Callie always more of a baseball person which the twins played avidly. 'Go on Sof!' Arizona shouted once more as the ball once more found her daughter's feet, dribbling through the defence, Sofia was a dead cert to score if she could poke it past the goalkeeper. 'YES!' Arizona cried, punching the air as Sofia did just that, Arizona watching as Sofia turned to celebrate only to be heavily crashed into by one of the opposition players. Arizona instantly went to run on, but stopped herself, knowing that Sofia could fight her own battles; that was until she saw her fall to the ground unmoving.

'Oh my God!' Rosa cried, 'Sof!'

'Rose stay here with the kids,' Arizona said, her eyes meeting her daughters. 'Please?'

Rosa nodded, 'She's going to be ok...her heart?'

Arizona shook her head, 'She'll be fine Rose, let's not jump to any conclusions.' Inside Arizona was screaming, but outside she had to maintain a calm facade for the rest of her children. Turning, she ran onto the field ignoring the protests of the opposition coaching staff who didn't know her. 'I'm her Mom and also a Doctor so don't even bother.' She said as she passed a protest from the other team. Moving through the crowd that had now gathered, Arizona ignored the instant shock and emotion at seeing her eldest daughter sprawled out on the ground; she couldn't help but flash back to Sofia's birth when she had had to fight for her first breath. Sof had never had any problems despite her premature birth; her heart never giving her any more issues, was this the time it caught up with them?

'Sof?' Arizona asked, her daughter was flat on her back, her eyes closed and for a split second Arizona thought she wasn't actually breathing.

'M-mom?' A groggy Sofia tried to push her eyes open.

'Hey baby girl,' Arizona replied, tears already brimming at her eyes. 'Lay it down for me?'

'Having...trouble...breathing...' Sof said in between heavy breaths, 'It's fine...I'm just winded...did I score?'

Arizona smiled despite herself, 'Yes you did, but can we just concentrate for a minute here...can you sit up?'

Sofia nodded, reaching out she let her Mom pull her up into a sitting position, her breath still struggling to come to her, as she sat up she felt an intense pain in her chest, doubling over she felt tears come into her eyes as she struggled for breath even more.

'Did someone call an ambulance?' Arizona asked, receiving a yes in answer.

'Seriously...Mom...I don't...need...that...' Sofia answered, glaring at her Momma.

'Don't even bother arguing.' Arizona replied, placing two fingers on Sof's wrist, reassured when she found a normal pulse. Turning round slightly, Arizona saw Rose had moved forwards with the stroller, the twins stood at her side. 'Rose can you go and grab my bag from the car please?' Rose didn't answer, just turned and ran. Back in no time she handed it over to her Mom, the crowd now cleared to give them some space. Arizona smiled her thanks and pulled out her stethoscope, placing it in her ears and lifting Sofia's top and placing the cold metal first on her back and then her front.

The distant wail of a siren became louder, two paramedics that Arizona didn't know jumping out, stopping when they saw Arizona in action. 'Ma'am, maybe we should take over?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I'm in the middle of an exam...get me an oxygen tank...'

'Mom...' Sofia began, but caught the look in her Momma's eye; knowing better she shut up and accepted the mask off of the paramedic and placing it over her mouth, actually glad of the oxygen now filling her lungs.

'Ok, I'm hearing muffled lungs sound on the left.' Arizona said, 'Does it hurt if I do this?' Arizona asked as she gently placed her hands over Sofia's abdomen and chest, recoiling when Sof let out a huge cry of pain and sank back to the floor. 'I'm sorry sweetie,' Turning to the EMT she said, 'Pneumothorax, probably as a result of a broken rib or two, we need to get her into the ER.'

'Yes Ma'am, we'll take her to Seattle Pres right away.'

'No, Seattle Grace.' Arizona replied instantly, when she received a questioning look she continued, 'As _Head_ of paediatric surgery there I demand it! And if that's not enough, my wife is Head of Orthopaedics at Seattle as well and is _very _adept at bone breaking...'

'Seattle Grace it is.'

XX

Callie Torres was having a pretty rubbish day; originally she had meant to be going and watching her eldest daughter play in a college soccer game with the rest of her family. Instead, she'd been paged into work when some idiot resident had nearly killed one of her long-term arthritis patients; she'd performed knee replacements, injected her cartilage into pretty much all of the patients body and now one of her residents had nearly killed him by accidentally giving him some painkillers for a slight headache that had been found to react adversely on Callie's cartilage. As a result, she had just spent four hours in the OR fixing the damage and re-inserting cartilage where it had been broken down. She was just about to walk out the front door when her pager went off, groaning loudly she looked towards the trashcan, very tempted. Sighing, she lifted it off of her jeans, groaning again when she saw 911. The words that followed it however had her sprinting towards the ER as fast as her legs would carry her.

Speeding round the corner she ignored the other staff that she flew into, pushing past them as she entered the ER, not immediately seeing who she was looking for, Callie called, 'Where's my daughter?'

'Mami!'

Callie was distracted by the cry, seeing Marcus and Tim running towards her, followed closely by Rosa and the pushchair containing little Gabby who was fast asleep. Embracing all of her kids in an awkward group hug, she looked to Rose for the information she needed after seeing _'911-Sofia collapsed'_ on her pager.

'It's Sof...' Rose replied, Callie noticing the fear in her usually strong daughters eyes. 'She collapsed...she was talking but I don't know Mami, it was horrible...she couldn't breathe and Momma said something about broken ribs?'

Callie's eyes went wide at her daughter's words, seeing the questioning panic she met terrified blue eyes, 'She'll be fine ok? You're Momma is the best, you know that. Why don't you take these three down to the cafeteria?'

'I want to stay and find out what's happening.' Rose replied instantly.

'I'll take them,' Miranda Bailey's voice sounded as she appeared behind the Robbins-Torres clan. 'You can stay here with your Moms and sister then if you want Rose?'

'Thanks Bailey.' Callie replied, kissing the twins and Gabby goodbye before heading into the first trauma room, Rose hot on her heels. On entering she accessed the scene quickly; Sofia was on the gurney, an oxygen mask over her face as Arizona and Christina busied themselves around her; she was obviously in pain and having trouble breathing.

On hearing the door, Arizona turned, catching sight of her wife and Rose she smiled, briefly meeting Callie's eyes and seeing her own fear and pain reflected right back at her, she didn't know what to say; if she switched into wife mode she would break down, right now she needed to be the Doctor and as she locked eyes with her wife they shared that understanding.

'What happened?' Callie asked, moving round to the side and taking Sofia's hand, smiling when she saw Sofia was very much awake.

'Some bitch took her out.' Rose answered, stood at the foot of the bed, her hand rested gently on her sister's leg.

'Rosa-Louise, language.' Arizona said routinely as she studied the ECG that Cristina had just handed her.

'Well it's true!' Rose replied, 'You wait...I know which school she goes to...'

'Rose enough.' Callie said, although she smiled as she heard the protectiveness in her voice. 'Zo?' Callie turned to her wife, not liking how quiet she was.

Arizona ignored her wife momentarily, turning to Cristina she said, 'ECG is fine, but we need a chest x-ray.' Turning to Callie she said, 'We need the x-ray to confirm but I think the impact broke some of Sof's ribs and has resulted in a pneoumothorax.'

Callie's eyes went wide, even after receiving the page and then seeing Sofia on the gurney she still hadn't expected something quite so serious, before Callie could say anything in reply, Sofia was suddenly gasping next to them, unable to get her breath at all now. 'Sof?!'

'Get me a chest tube.' Arizona said, instantly recognising what her daughter needed as the air had built up to a dangerous level in her chest cavity.

Cristina was already on it, handing Arizona the tube as she asked for it, 'Do you want me to do it?'

'What?' Arizona asked looking up briefly.

'Do you want me to do it?' Cristina repeated herself quickly.

'No.' Arizona said immediately, no one else was touching her daughter right now, 'Sof, I'm really sorry baby girl but this is going to hurt.' Arizona said, Cristina injected the pain relief but they knew that wouldn't kick in quick enough.

'Mom...' Sofia breathed out, she tried to be the sixteen year old she was, tried to be the good man in a storm her Moms had raised her to be, but right now she was terrified. Callie stepped forwards, gripping Sofia's hand in hers, knowing what was coming.

'Rose go and find Bailey.' Callie said, it would be hard enough for Arizona to do this to Sofia, and hard enough for Callie to watch, let alone with Rosa there too.

'I'm not leaving.' Rose replied.

'Rosa. Out. Now.' Arizona said, her eyes meeting her daughters for a second, the look that was given enough for Rose to understand, nodding she backed out of the room.

Arizona turned back to Sofia's exposed chest, 'Scalpel.' Cristina handed Arizona the blade, Arizona taking it and making the small cut she needed. Sofia's face was scrunched up in pain, her grip on Callie's hand tightening as she let out a cry as Arizona inserted the tube, hearing the small whoosh of air escape. Sofia instantly began to breathe easier despite the pain she now had in her lower chest. Arizona stood back, taking a few heavy breaths herself she turned, her eyes scanning the room for what she needed, finding it in the far corner, Arizona quickly moved around the gurney and emptied the contents of her stomach into the trashcan.

'Zo?!' Callie whipped round, ready to help her wife if she needed it.

Arizona turned back round, wiping her mouth and offering a smile, 'I'm fine...Cristina let's get her to x-ray please.'

'On it.' Cristina answered, pushing the gurney as Arizona walked the other side of the bed to Callie.

They walked in relative silence to x-ray, with the painkillers kicking in, Sofia was exhausted, practically asleep as her Mom's let go off her hands and let Cristina wheel her into the x-ray room. As soon as Sofia was out of sight, Arizona collapsed onto the nearest chair, her face buried into her hands. Callie's heart broke at the sight; their jobs were hard and there were always some times that were difficult that others; but when it involved their kids, it wasn't a hard job, it was an impossible one. Sitting down next to her wife, Callie reached across, her hand finding Arizona's for the first time since Sofia had come into the hospital.

Arizona leant her body into Callie's, the tears now falling unashamedly; she had held them in until now; having to be the Doctor her daughter needed, but now, now she was 100% Sofia's Momma. 'She'll be ok.' Callie said, finding her voice despite the tears she felt threaten to spill over.

'I thought it was her heart.' Arizona said quietly, her eyes locked on their entwined hands. 'When I saw her crash to the ground, and then when she couldn't breathe...I thought it was her heart...all these years we've not seen any repercussions from the accident and I thought that it had caught up with us...I thought that we'd...that _I'd_ missed the signs that she was struggling.'

Callie pulled Arizona in closer to her, 'I'm sorry I wasn't there sweetie...'

Arizona shook her head, 'It's not your fault...I just...God Cal I was so freaking scared...when Sof was born it was terrifying because you were so badly injured as well, but somehow this was _more_ terrifying...I think because the other kids were there too watching, it just made the situation that bit worse.'

Callie nodded in understanding, 'Did you get a look at the other kid that did this?'

Arizona chuckled despite herself, 'No I didn't Calliope...and no I'm not going to find out, I'm sure she's been appropriately punished by her team...I'm not letting you and Rose go and scare the crap out of her.'

Callie smiled, 'Will Sof need surgey?'

'I don't know, it depends on how bad the broken ribs are, if there's a piece floating around then it's safer to take it out.' Arizona replied.

'Will you do it?' Callie asked, knowing how her wife had barely held it together earlier in the ER.

'I honestly don't know if I can.' Arizona replied, 'And I know that makes me a bad Mom or whatever but...it took every ounce of strength I had down there...if she crashed or something adverse happened in surgery...I honestly couldn't say whether I'd be able to hold it together long enough...anyway, Hunt most likely wouldn't let me.'

Callie blinked heavily, not wanting to let the tears fall as she tried to stay strong, 'Firstly, you are not a bad Mom Arizona, you saved her life down there...you saved her life again...that makes you the most amazing Mom in my book. Secondly, I think you're right, Owen wouldn't let it happen.'

'Cristina will do it.' Arizona replied, 'I trust her more than anyone else to do it.'

Before Callie could reply, Cristina came out from the x-ray room, films in hand, knowing that both Callie and Arizona would want to see the films for themselves. 'Two ribs were broken, one of them isn't so bad, the other is quite a big section of bone, that's the one that's torn into the lung...it needs to come out.'

Arizona nodded as she handed the image to Callie, 'Will you do it?'

Cristina nodded, 'Of course, I've booked the OR and we'll get her there straight away.'

'Can we see her before she goes in?' Callie asked.

'Course.' Cristina replied, 'I'll go and make sure everything is all in place.'

Cristina left as Sofia was wheeled out of the x-ray room, Arizona and Callie instantly back at her side, 'Moms?' Sofa said, her voice quiet and breathy.

'Hey baby girl,' Arizona said.

'What's...' Sofia tried.

'Shhhh, it's ok, don't try and talk,' Callie said. 'You're heading into surgery, Aunt Cristina's going to take out a bit of rib that's floating around, ok?'

Sofia nodded, it took too much out of her to actually speak. When they reached the OR, Callie and Arizona stood back, kissing Sofia in turn as she was wheeled into surgery, they'd barely turned around when they found two dark haired boys running straight into them. 'Where did you two come from?!' Callie said, lifting Tim into her arms as Arizona did the same to Mark.

'They were getting restless,' Bailey said, entering the corridor with Gabby and Rose in tow. 'I figured they could wait with you now?'

Callie nodded, 'Thanks Bailey.'

'Where's Sof?' Rose asked.

'In surgery,' Arizona replied. 'Aunt Cristina's taking out part of her rib...it broke off and punctured her lung, that's why she couldn't breathe.'

Rose nodded, 'So it wasn't her heart?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Nope, her heart's as healthy as a horse.' Rose nodded, 'Come on, let's go sit down.'

Taking the kids, Arizona and Callie sat down in the chairs in the recovery wing's corridors, knowing Sof would be wheeled that way when she was out of surgery. Once sat, Callie reached across and resumed her hand holding with Arizona, whilst Arizona in turn lifted her arm, Rose instantly settling into her side.

'Momma, is Sof gonna be ok?' Marcus asked from her arms.

'Course she is sweetie.' Arizona replied.

'Will she get another scar?' Tim asked now.

'Only a little one this time,' Callie replied.

'Like yours Mami?'

Callie shook her head, 'Not as big as Mami's sweetie.' Absent-mindly Callie gave Arizona's hand a squeeze at the mention of her own surgical scar, any small mention of the car accident was enough to cause Arizona to tear up. Arizona smiled as she felt Callie's gesture, leaning gently to the side she rested her head on Callie's shoulder watching Gabby sleep peacefully in the pushchair in front of them. The silence was interrupted when Arizona felt Rose's body gently shaking next to her.

'Rose?' Arizona questioned, 'Sweetie? Hey come on.' Arizona tried to move so she could see her daughter's face but just found her grip tighten on her own shirt.

'I didn't think I'd be so scared,' Rose said, sniffing heavily. 'I've never done this before...I mean I know what happened to you and Mark and Mami and Sof but I never really _got_ it you know? Like I never really understood what it must have been like for both of you to go through...I don't know how you did it...'

Arizona shared a soft smile with Callie before she spoke, 'I'm not going to pretend it was easy Rosa...they were two of the hardest times of our lives...but you know what got us through? Each other. The promise that at the end of all of it...at the end of all the crap...we'd be there waiting for each other and that's how it will always be for all of us...we'll always have each other.'

Callie smiled widely as she listened to Arizona speak to their daughter; she was always the one with the good speech up her sleeve and this one was from the top drawer.

'Sof's going to be ok Rose,' Callie added, reaching her hand behind Arizona's shoulders so it rested on Rose's shoulder. 'Us Robbins-Torres' are made off tough stuff.'

XX

Sofia could feel pain; it wasn't all-consuming, but it was definitely there, she struggled to push her eyes open, groaning when the light forced its way into her eyes.

'Sof?' A voice came, Sofia turned her head towards it, forcing her eyes open she realised that two hands were clasped around her own. 'Sof, oh god, you're awake?' Sofia pushed her eyes open fully this time, allowing a small smile to appear on her face when she saw her sister Rose was the one holding her hand. 'Oh god, I should go and get the moms.'

'Rose...' Sof said, coughing slightly when she felt how dry her mouth was. 'Water?'

Rose turned to the side, picking up the cup with the straw in, she offered it to her sister, letting Sof sip it until she stopped, 'How you feeling?'

'Sore,' Sof replied with a smile.

'I should go and get Moms, they just took the three terrors down to get some food.' Rose said with a smile.

Sof shook her head, 'Don't worry, they'll get here when they get here, give me a minute before I have to answer twenty questions from each of them.'

Rose chuckled, 'They've been quite calm actually...well Momma got a bit freaked out but she did see you collapse and I think she's the one that put the tube in your chest in the ER.'

Sofia nodded remembering what had happened before she went into surgery, 'You weren't hungry?'

Rose shook her head, 'Someone had to keep an eye on you didn't they.'

Sofia rolled her eyes, neither said it but they both knew that that was Rose's way of saying so many things: I was scared, I needed to make sure you were ok, I love you.

The elder siblings moment was interrupted as Arizona, Callie and the other children re-joined the room, all producing exclamations when they saw that Sofia was awake and smiling in their direction. After initial questions had been asked, the family settled in Sof's room, she was going to have to stay overnight to be monitored but Callie and Arizona had no plans to go home. Arizona sat cross-legged on the end of the bed, her prosthesis rested against the wall in the corner, Callie was sat in the chair next to Sof's bed, her soft snores filling the room as Gabby lay asleep on her lap. Rose was stretched out on the sofa in the room, Marcus and Tim sat in between her legs, all three of them asleep. As Arizona scanned the room she couldn't help but smile widely; she was so incredibly lucky. Each person in that room was a miracle to Arizona; her wife, her children, even herself; her whole life was a miracle, something that she would never be able to express in words.

'You're lost somewhere?'

Arizona snapped out of her thoughts as Sofia spoke, smiling, 'Just thinking how lucky I am.'

Sofia rolled her eyes, 'Don't go sappy on me Mom...'

'You know what she's like Sof.' Callie spoke, the sound of voices having woke her up.

Arizona rolled her eyes now, the mirror of how Sof just had, 'That's right gang up on me.'

Sofia smiled, looking to her Mom she knew that she had to say something, 'Thanks Momma.'

Arizona frowned, 'What for?'

'For saving my life...again.' Sofia answered honestly, 'I know it must've been hard in the ER...after what happened to me...in the beginning.'

Arizona smiled softly, tears brimming in her eyes, 'You don't have to thank me for saving your life Sof, you're my baby girl, I'll always be there to save you...from what I can...always.'

Callie reached forwards, feeling the need to hold her wife's hand, 'You and your speeches Arizona Robbins.'

Sof nodded in agreement, 'You wait till the rest of us start...you'll be screwed Mami.'

Callie nodded, a chuckle resounding from deep within her, 'Where all of you are concerned I already am...hook, line and sinker.'


	17. No Contest

_**A/N: This prompt came from xxClois-LuverXX – Erica Hahn coming back somewhere in season 8, and looking for another chance, I've always wondered how would that actually play out in the show.**_

_**So, I've set this after the Lion episode, so they've had the Arizona exes drama. **_

'Does Torres know?' Mark asked, walking side by side with Yang, something he rarely did but today they had a mutual interest, well, more a mutual hatred.

'I don't know, I haven't seen her.' Yang replied, 'How do you think she's going to react?'

'Well she should be cool right?' Mark responded. 'She's happy, madly in love with a wife and baby...'

'Yeah but, Hahn still burnt her...she still broke her...'

'So she'll get mad! Mad I can understand and expect...maybe she'll just not have to know.'

'Who doesn't have to know what?' Callie asked, catching the tail end of the conversation as she caught up with her friends.

Mark's eyes went wide, Cristina maintaining her composure first, 'I was just saying how Mark doesn't have to tell Teddy that he asked my advice first on a patient.'

Callie's brow furrowed, 'Ok then, have either of you seen Arizona by the way?'

'Nope, why?' Mark asked.

'No reason,' Callie said, subconsciously licking her lips as she pulled out her phone to text her wife.

'You guys still having hot angry make up over the exes sex?' Mark asked not missing the look on Callie's face. The grin that spread over his friend's face enough to answer that question.

'Too much information,' Cristina said, out of the corner of her eye catching sight of the subject of Mark and hers previous conversation. Subtly stepping on his foot, she nodded her head in the direction of the blonde surgeon that was talking to the Chief by the nurses' station.

'Fancy a coffee Cal?' Mark asked quickly, standing in front of Callie, hopefully blocking her view.

'Ummm, wait a sec, let me see if Arizona replies, if she's busy then yeah sure.'

'Oh thanks!' Mark said sarcastically, glancing behind to see that there had been no movement.

Callie's phone buzzed signalling a reply, the words on the screen causing her bottom lip to push out into a slight pout, 'Coffee it is Mark.'

Mark smiled, glad that he was going to get Callie away from the whirlwind that was behind him, steering Callie around he thought they'd made it when that voice rang out through the halls.

'Callie?!'

Callie's eyes went wide, spinning on her heel so fast she nearly took Mark out in the process, as she locked eyes with the unmistakable cardio surgeon Erica Hahn.

'Let's just go and get coffee?' Mark said, as Erica started to walk towards them.

'You knew didn't you? That's what you and Yang were talking about?' Callie stated rather than asked.

'We just didn't want you to have to face..._this_.'

'Well a little warning would've been nice,' Callie said. 'But thank you...it'll be fine, it's just Erica Hahn right?'

Before Mark could respond, Erica was stood in front of the three of them, no one initially knowing what to say, Erica hoping that the two stooges would just disappear.

'Well, hi.' Erica finally said, her eyes taking in Callie, if possible she was now more beautiful than she had been before.

'Sorry, but we were just going for coffee.' Mark said, putting himself in between Erica and Callie whilst Cristina death-stared her old mentor.

'Callie, I was wondering if you had a spare five minutes...to catch up?'

'She doesn't,' Cristina replied for her friend, Callie still just eying Erica suspiciously, she didn't know what she wanted to do or say. Part of her wanted an explanation, wanted to hear what she had to say, but the other part of her knew that she didn't need that, she'd come this far without one; what difference would one make now?

'Please? Somewhere without these two morons?' Erica tried again.

Callie sighed, 'I'm going for coffee, sorry.'

'Please Cal, I just...I want to talk to you...I want to explain...have another chance at us? I was a moron, I know that now, I just...I want a second chance...please?'

Callie couldn't help but laugh, 'You think after three years I'd give you another chance? You think after three years I wouldn't have moved on? You're incredible.'

'You moved on?' Erica asked, her voice suddenly smaller.

'Yes Erica, I moved on.' Callie replied, 'I'm happily married with a wonderful daughter so any idea you had in your head about us and reconciliation is just a pipe dream as far as I'm concerned.'

Erica's mouth formed a small 'o' as she watched Callie leave, feeling very stupid she turned and continued to look over the chart of the patient she was here to help, the sooner she got away from Seattle Grace the better.

X

After completing the surgery, Erica was stood at the desk of the cardio wing filling out the rest of her notes when she saw Mark Sloan coming round the corner, groaning she stopped from turning when she saw that he was carrying a child. A child with unmistakable raven hair; happily married with a wonderful daughter. She married Mark?!

'Erica,' Mark offered a greeting to the other surgeon when she caught her staring at him and Sofia.

'She married you?!' Erica couldn't stop herself, 'She had a kid with you?!' Before waiting for an answer, Erica had turned sharply on her heel and rushed out of the double doors, not wanting to look at Mark Sloan and his and Callie's child for another second.

'You know we tell you stories that always have bad witches in them Sof, that one there is a prime example...I just hope she doesn't cause any trouble for your Mommies before she flies off on her broomstick.'

X

Arizona Robbins was more than ready to go home, she'd been stuck in surgery all day and as much as she loved to cut, it was also exhausting and as she had lost one of her long-term patients, all she wanted to do was go home and snuggle on the sofa with her wife and daughter. Pushing open the door of the Attending lounge she couldn't help but allow a wide smile to form on her face when she saw Callie was in there already, just pulling her top over her head.

Hearing someone enter, Callie turned around, smiling when she saw her wife, 'You perving again?'

'Meh, can't deny it can I?' Arizona replied, crossing the room and greeting Callie with a kiss.

'You ok?' Callie asked, seeing the exhaustion in Arizona's eyes.

'Bad day.' Arizona replied simply, 'You?'

Callie paused for a minute wondering whether she should even bother mentioning Erica, but after what had happened the week previously, she decided honesty was the best policy, 'Erica Hahn is in the hospital.'

Arizona's eyebrows raised as her head tilted to the side slightly, 'How come?'

'I don't know,' Callie replied. 'I didn't give her chance enough to tell me.'

'You've seen her then?' Arizona asked, taking a seat next to Callie.

Callie nodded, 'Only briefly, Mark and Yang were trying to avoid it but she saw me and came over...said some crap about wanting a second chance...'

'And what did you say?' Arizona asked, slight anger towards Erica Hahn seeping into her.

'I told her that I was very happily married with a wonderful daughter and walked off,' Callie said with a smile nudging into Arizona. 'I thought I'd want to hear her out you know? Hear why she had left me how she did...then I saw her and I realised that I didn't care, because it doesn't matter to me anymore...I healed the wounds she left a long time ago...well _you_ did anyway.'

Arizona smiled, leaning to the side to kiss Callie softly, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Callie replied.

'I'm just going to wash up then we can go home for movie night with our girl?'

'Sounds perfect,' Callie said, watching as Arizona left into the restroom area off of the lounge. Suddenly the door whipped open behind her, turning she sighed when she saw Erica rush into the room.

'Mark Sloan?!' Erica exclaimed, 'Mark freaking Sloan is who you married and had a kid with?! I cannot believe you...you're so predictable...too scared to be with a woman? It's no wonder we didn't work...I can't believe you...'

Callie opened her mouth to reply when the door to her left was ripped open, a very angry looking Arizona re-entering the room, her jaw set and blue eyes narrowed.

'Oh sorry, I didn't realise there was anyone else in here...could you give us a minute?' Erica asked the unknown blonde.

'No, I can't give you a minute,' Arizona said, her voice a lot calmer than she was actually feeling.

'Excuse me?' Erica asked, amazing at the nerve of this woman.

'I said, no I won't give you a minute, because you do not get to come in here and shout at Calliope like that when you don't have a damn clue what you're talking about. You don't get to come in here and assume anything from what you've seen or heard, especially not after what you did to her when you left.'

'And who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do?' Erica asked incredulously.

Arizona smirked, moving forwards slowly so that she was now in between Callie and Erica, 'Arizona Robbins, Calliope's _wife_ and Momma to our beautiful baby girl Sofia.'

Erica's mouth fell open, having no clue what to say she threw at them the one thing she could think of, 'But what about Sloan? He was obviously that kids father?'

Callie got up from where she was sat, 'Mark is Sofia's father.'

Erica laughed, 'Oh this sounds like a fantastic story.'

Arizona actually growled in response, 'You do not get to come here and pass judgement on our family, I think you should leave.'

Erica smirked, 'Oh don't worry, I'll be getting as far as possible away from this place as soon as I can...I have to ask though...how do you cope with it? How do you cope knowing that she might just sleep with Mark again? I mean hell I know how it feels...I feel sorry for you...'

Callie had to reach forwards quickly to stop Arizona from taking Erica out, 'Babe she's not worth it,' Callie said to Arizona, turning to Erica she pointed a finger, 'You are a piece of work Erica, mine and Arizona's relationship is nothing like the one you and I had...I never loved you...I never wanted to spend the rest of my life with you...Arizona is the best thing that's ever happened to me, she takes me for who I am, all my faults, all my mistakes and she loves me more than anyone in my entire life ever has...Mark's involvement was a mistake...on my part...we were broken up at the time...not that I need to explain myself to you...but what I'm saying is, I never have and never will cheat on Arizona...she completes me in a way that you couldn't even comprehend...she is the love of my life and whilst you go back to being lonely and miserable, just know that I'll be here, insanely happy with _my_ wife and _our _daughter.'

Erica's smile had disappeared, 'Whatever, I'm getting the hell out of here...' Turning to leave she was stopped by another voice.

'Oh Erica?' Arizona moved forwards. 'I should thank you really.'

'Excuse me?'

'I should thank you...for leaving Seattle when you did?' Arizona said a small smile on her lips, 'Not that it would have mattered if you had still been here...cause I would have fought you...for Calliope...and believe me, I would have won.'

Erica's mouth opened and closed, trying to think of some sort of come back to that, failing to come up with anything, she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Arizona let out the breath she had been holding, 'You do not know how much I want to follow her and throw her on the floor.'

Callie smirked, turning Arizona around so they were facing, 'And part of me wants to let you, but I'd also quite like you to keep you job and not go to jail...so instead I'll just do this.' Leaning forwards she pulled Arizona into a kiss, a kiss to convey just how much what she had just said meant to her. 'And for the record, if she had still been here when you kissed me in that bathroom...well...there would have been no contest.'

Arizona smirked, pulling Callie back in for another kiss, 'You know I said I wanted a night of cuddling on the sofa?'

'Mmmhmm.'

'I've changed my mind, once Sofia is down, you're in for a night of hot, dirty sex.' Arizona said, nibbling on Callie's earlobe.

Callie smirked, 'Well then what are we still doing here, let's get home and get to bed.' Arizona moved away from Callie, putting her stuff together quickly, 'I love you Arizona, like I love you so much.'

Arizona looked up, smiling at the sincerity in Callie's voice, 'I love you too Calliope,' moving round the bench now she had her stuff ready. 'And I love our life...and wouldn't change any of it for the world.' Taking Callie's hand, their fingers instantly entwining as they headed off out of the hospital, meeting Mark and Sofia in the lobby.

As they all headed out, Mark carrying Sofia as Callie looped her arm around Arizona's shoulders they passed Erica waiting on a cab. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said, the smiles and actions of the Sloan-Robbins-Torres family was enough for Erica to see. Though dysfunctional at times, they were insanely happy, loved and most of all, very much together.


End file.
